It'll Change Everything
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: R5 Story. If Rydel was asked, she'd say this was ALL of Ross's fault. Nobody else's.. Ross's. Completely Ross's fault. Even though she is to blame seen as though she could of said no to getting drunk.. Then maybe she wouldn't be pregnant with someone who she didn't imagine would be the Dad of her baby. PLEASE NO HATE! Rated M just incase :) Even though I will NOT describe! -.-
1. Freak out!

**Firstly, I would just like to point out I am so sorry for about what you are about to read! i am! I am so sorry! it's just an idea I got! I didn't want to write it but I got convinced by a few people and i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please don't give me hate.. pretty please? I LOVE YOU ALL! :D **

**Just so you know.. It's.. Just read it and find out:) It has lots of Drama :) **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

All of a sudden there was a loud scream coming from upstairs in the Lynch house. Only Rydel and Ross were in the house. Ross then came charging from downstairs all the way into Rydel's bedroom. "What's wrong?!" Ross asked barging through the door "are you hurt?! Did someone break in?!" Rydel looked up to him and he saw her eyes were filling with tears really fast "what's wrong?" Ross asked.

"YOU!" She shouted throwing a white stick at him "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed before bursting into tears. "What are you-" Ross then stopped himself when he looked at the white stick. It was a pregnancy test and it said _'Pregnant' _on it. He took a deep breath "H-how is this my fault?!" Ross asked. "You got me and him drunk cause you thought it would be funny! Now look Ross! NO IT'S NOT!" Rydel screamed again. "Look.. Ratliff chose to drink! I only got you to drink because I thought it would be funny. Ratliff chose to.." Ross said trying not to smirk. But he couldn't. Why? Because he knew once Riker found out he was gonna kill Ratliff.

"Did I say it's Ratliff's baby?" Rydel said before putting her head in her hands. "Well who else is it gonna be? The only other person I got to drink is-" Ross's face then dropped. He knew exactly who Rydel was talking about "oh no.." He said "please no Rydel.. Please don't say it's his.." Rydel nodded.

Now.. Things are about to take a turn for the worst..

=== 3 WEEKS EARLIER ===

Everyone was down on the Austin & Ally set. Thats means Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker and Rocky. Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Riker were all waiting for Ross to finish off on Austin & Ally cause apparently he had something he wanted to tell them along with Laura, Raini and Calum.

At last they'd wrapped up for the week and it was a Friday night! WOO! FREEDOM! For about 2 or 3 days and then that's Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum back on the set.

They all went back into Ross's dressing room. Rydel and Ratliff sat next to eachother on the couch whilst the others sat elsewhere. Ratliff tried to keep his distance away from Calum because there was something he didn't like about Calum. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Ross, are you gonna tell us what you want us for or not?" Rocky asked "cause this is getting frustrating." Ross nodded.

He then took a seat on the small table in the middle of the dressing room "I got invited to a party" Ross said "and I get to bring you guys with me." They all nodded "Lemme guess, another one of your crazy friends party?" Riker asked, knowing that was probably it. "Yes.." Ross said. "Forget it Ross," Riker said standing up "I'm not going, something bad always happens at them parties." Ross stood up and stopped Riker from leaving "Yeah, but as long as us 8 stick together nothing bad will happen! Please please please! There's gonna be other famous people like us there aswell.." Ross said begging. "Let me think about it," Riker said pretending to think "NO! Nobody else is gonna go with you.. Do you remember what happened last time? Laura almost got killed! If it wasn't for me and Ratliff she wouldn't be here.." Riker reminded him. "That's because she walked off when she wasn't supposed to!" Ross said. "I stayed where I was!" Laura protested "then all of a sudden some random guy grabs me and starts pulling me away from you guys.."

"Guys please.." Ross said looking at everyone around the room "I already said we were going..". "WHAT?!" Everyone but Ross shouted in a unison. "Ross!" Rydel said. "Great, looks like we've got to choice but to go!" Laura said. "Sorry?" Ross questioned. "You owe us big time Ross!" Ratliff said. "i know.." Ross said smiling a little. "When's the party anyway?" Rocky asked. "In about 2 hours from now.." Ross said looking at the time on his phone. Everyone then threw glares at Ross. "Sorry.." He said.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon **

**REVIEW IF U THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! :D **

**There is a whole lot more drama as you can tell :)**


	2. 3 Weeks Earlier: To The Party We Go

**Oh my god! ****_PHEW! _****You guys like the story.. My heart nearly died.. I thought I was gonna get hate xD I probably will though.. xD **

**Review time! :D **

**piplup312 - "CONTINUEEEEEEEE" - I will! But prepare for drama ;)  
courtneyR5 - "Omg! I love this! Continue!" - Thank you!  
Fhterrey - "I know you think that most of us will probably hate you for the story but I really want to know what happens in the next chapter so please continue" - Trust me.. Most people are okay with it but when I get to about chapter 5 or 9 everyone will turn against me xD  
TrauzllyIs4ever - "I like it so far! You should continue with it!" - Thank you! Here it is! Yeeeauhh! **

**-  
Anyway for those who may not pf picked up. Rydel & Ratliff ARE dating in this story! :D Just to add to the drama :) **

**Also, I've been listening to Owl City & Carly Rae Jepson Good Time.. That is officially the song for this story for some odd reason xD It helps me write this story now xD**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later and everyone was ready to go to the party. They all decided to walk there seen as though the party wasn't too far away from the Lynch's, Ratliff, Raini, Laura and Calum's house. Well if any of them went missing tonight, Ross gets the blame. They all had a vote. Ross even voted on that one.

He knows how dangerous his friends party's can be. Very dangerous! Ross began to think about it now. Even Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Laura, Raini and Calum did. If Laura almost died at the last party.. Then, what could happen this time? It was a scary thought.. But they knew something, somewhere along the lines of this party something REAL bad was gonna happen.

When they got there tuns of people were already there. Even some other famous Ross wasn't lying about that bit. They all just went into a room of the party where there was crowds of people, they all just stayed in one section of the room where nobody could do anything to them.

"Guys, we've been in this corner for the past 45 minutes," Ross complained "please can we go explore!" Ratliff shook his head "No." He said. "Yeah, he's right, I'm staying right here.." Rydel said leaning into Ratliff. Ross sighed, he then got an idea "Alright, we'll stay in this corner then. On one condition.." Ross said folding his arms. "What's that?" Calum asked. Ross grinned before walking off. "Ross!" Laura said about to go after him.

Riker then pulled Laura back "Oh no! Your not going anywhere after last time!" Riker said pulling her back behind him. "But what about-" Laura said being cut off by Riker. "I'll go look for him! You guys just stay here.." Riker said before disappearing off somewhere into the crowd. "I'm gonna go with him incase something bad happens to him." Rocky said following. "Rocky!" Rydel said, she then turned to Ratliff and the others "great.. What am I gonna say to my Mom and Dad when they get back from their vacation? 'Oh by the way, you don't have any son's anymore they all got killed at a party' " Rydel said panicking a little.

Ratliff then kissed Rydel "They'll be fine.." He said before hugging her "Riker, Rocky and Ross can look after themselves." Rydel nodded whilst she was in the hug "I know.." She sighed.

About half an hour later, Riker, Ross and Rocky made a reappearance one by one. They managed to get back in time without being hurt or drunk. "You three are idiots for going off one your own!" Ratliff said. "Hey! We were looking for dim wit here!" Rocky said pointing to Ross. "Yeah, not our fault he decides to go on wonders.." Riker said sitting down on the seat next to him.

Calum turned to Ross "Why did you even go off for?" Calum asked. Ross then got his arms from behind his back where there was 8 drinks and placed them on the table in front "Riker.. Rydel.. Have fun drinking!" Ross smirked. "Haha, no.." Rydel said. "Fine. Riker.. Rydel.. Please have fun drinking?" Ross said. "Haha, still no.." Rydel sad. "Fine.. Riker.. Rydel.. Ratliff.. Laura.. Have fun drinking.." Ross said. "No.." Rydel, Riker, Ratliff and Laura said in a unison. "Oh come on have some fun.." Ross said sounding a little frustrated "you are all boring people."

Laura then took a little offence "I am not a boring person!" Laura said picking up a drink "Watch.." she said before drinking it "there.." She said dropping the plastic cup. "Okay, Laura's not a boring person. Just you three.." Ross said "you three always will be.. For the rest of your life. Day after day. Everyone will pass you and be like boring!" Ratliff sighed "If we drink it, will you shut up?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded. Ratliff then gave Rydel and Riker a drink. The three then drank it. "Happy now?" Rydel asked "wait.. that's actually quite nice.." Rydel said looking back from Ratliff, Riker and Ross. "I guess so.." Riker said not so sure. Rydel then grabbed another and drank it. "Whoa, slow down!" Rocky said "don't wanna start doing that. You could end up doing something stupid!" Rocky pointed out. "Like what?" Rydel asked "going home with some stranger? Yeah, something tells me Ratliff would be the one to stop that.."

Ross then looked at Ratliff who was now drinking like his 3rd drink. "Or not.." Rydel said looking at him. She sighed "I'm not gonna drink anymore.." She said leaning back. "C'mon.." Ross said sliding another drink to her "don't be wuss. Even Riker's having another..." Ross said pointing to Riker and who were over at the drink's table. Rydel looked over to Riker who was at the table getting a drink. She then got a strange feeling in her stomach. Not like a good feeling.. A bad feeling. "I don't know Ross.." She said looking up at him. "Rydel! C'mon!" Ross pleaded "if Laura can do it, so can you.." He said holding the cup full of drink infront of her.

Rydel sighed before taking the drink out of his hand "I blame you if I do something idiotic.." Rydel said before drinking it.

_Oh no.. This is not gonna go good at all! _Rocky thought. (1)

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 3! :D **

**(1) Is Rocky gonna be right? ;)**


	3. 3 Weeks Earlier: Where's Rydel?

**I am actually amazed you guys are loving the story! But we haven't even got started yet have we?! :O The hate shall commence in this chapter.. **

**Btw now is the time you can guess who is the Dad of Rydel's baby :) **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

As the night got on it was getting crazier and crazier. Rydel seemed to of been drinking alot! Which wasn't good. Ross would be regretting it right now.. But he was too drunk to stand because he'd been drinking aswell. Rocky had started drinking only because Ross had FORCED him too like he did with Rydel, Riker and Ratliff. He was pretty much as drunk as Ross. SO was Riker. Yeah.. Great. 3 boys drunk out of their minds and there's only 2 boys who can stand! Calum and Ratliff. They're not gonna be able to carry the three of them home. Laura and Raini would have to try get Rydel home.

"Ratliff.. You might aswell be drunk with them.." Calum said struggling to hold up Ross. Ross then started to fidget "Oh forget it.." Calum said before letting go of Ross. He then fell to the floor and stayed there. "We need to get these four home." Ratliff said. "Well we can't leave without Laura or Raini!" Calum said. "Yeah, we also can't leave without Riker or Rocky.." Ratliff said. "I know that! Why would you say that?" Calum asked. "Because... RIKER AND ROCKY HAVE GONE MISSING!" Ratliff shouted. Luckily no one could hear because the music was loud.

Calum then looked over the heads of the crowd to see if he could see them "Oh my god! We need to find them!" Calum said. "We can't just leave Rydel and Ross here alone!" Ratliff said. "Er.. Where's Rydel?" Calum asked "she was there a minute ago.." Ratliff then turned around to find Rydel gone. "Oh no.." Ratliff said "we need to find Laura and Raini now and then go find Riker, Rocky and Rydel!" Ratliff said running through the crowd. "What about Ross?!" Calum asked shouting after him.

Calum looked down and Ross managed to get up. He fell into Calum and Calum caught him "I need the toiler.." Ross complained. "You can go, but I ain't taking down your trousers and boxers. That my friend.. You can do yourself.." Calum said slinging one of Ross's arms around Calum's neck and slowly making his way to the toilet.

* * *

Ratliff ran around for about 5 minutes trying to find Rocky and Riker. No sign. He then ran through another crowd where he found Raini and Laura "Raini! Laura! Have you seen Rydel?" Ratliff asked "I can't find her anywhere.." He said. Laura stood up "No.. We'll go look for her" Laura said before making her way through the crowd.

"Is Rocky, Riker and Ross looking for her?" Raini asked. "Yeah, if they could stand and if we knew where Rocky and Riker were.." Ratliff said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "WHAT?!" Raini said standing up. "Don't worry! I'm gonna go look for them along with Calum!" Ratliff said "your job is to find Rydel along with Laura!" he then ran back through the crowd.

* * *

Calum was stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Ross to come out. He was getting inpatient. Then Laura came running past, but stopped when she saw Calum. "Your supposed to be looking for Riker and Rocky! Why are you stood there?!" Laura asked. "Waiting for Ross to come out of the bathroom, something tells me he's probably collapsed trying to take a pee.." Calum said getting off the wall he was leaning on. "Calum! The door's open!" Laura pointed. Calum then opened the door wide open. No Ross.

"God dammit! Why is everyone going missing tonight?!" Calum asked before running down the corridor to try find Ross. Laura laughed at Calum, but then she went back on the hunt for Rydel.

* * *

**Rydel's P.O.V. **

I have no idea where I am. Enough said. All I know is that I'm at a party.. I think. I vagly remember having about 2 or 3 drinks. Actually.. About 30. Probably not that much.. I'm just exaggerating.

I can't see at all. I opened a door. I think it was the front door cause I heard cars outside beeping and the wind blew me a little bit. Ahhhh... The breeze.

When I shut the door I walked, well stumbled, down the steps. My vision is so blurry it's unreal. Then I bumped into someone "Hey! Will you watch where you are going?!" I said with my words slurred. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." The boy said who I had bumped into, his words were slurred aswell. Wow.. There must be a lot of people drunk at this party. "I-it's okay.." I said smiling I think. I think I was smiling.. For all I know I could look like I need taking to a mental hospital.

"You.. You.." The boy said putting his hand on my shoulder "you are drunk.." I laughed "So are you.." I said. When I got a look at him.. My vision was still blurry. All I know is that his voice was familiar and he was tall.. Round about the same height as me except he was taller "You sound familiar.." I said "do I know you?" I asked. "I don't think so.." He said. I nodded "K.. well I better get home, otherwise I won't be getting home.." I said walking off. "Hey wait up! I'll come with you, I'm going home aswell!" The boy said with his words all over the place.

Me and this random boy then began to walk back home.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo... WHO IS IT?! **


	4. 3 Weeks Earlier: Next Morning

**The Script - For The First Time- PERFECT FOR THIS STORY :) Some lines anyway :) #**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

It was the next morning. Rydel woke up. Her head was killing her. She then sat up and saw her cloths she was wearing last night scattered around the room. "What the..?" She said out loud. _Was I that drunk I couldn't get changed into my own pajama's? _She shook her head.

But something stopped her from getting out of her bed. She felt cold. When she looked underneath her covers she saw she had nothing on. "Great.." She said reaching for her pj's that were at the end of her bed. Quickly she looked around her room to make sure none of her brother's had snook into her room to pull a prank on her. Normally they do that. Coast clear. She then put on her Pj's. Even though it was morning.

She walked over to her door and opened it up. Where saw Riker layed on the floor in the corridor outside her room. "Riker.." Rydel said "why are you layed on the floor?" Rydel asked. When she looked on the floor she saw Rocky asleep on the floor at the top of the stairs "You two Rocky!" She said. "Wake up Riker.." Rydel said shaking Riker gently "Riker.." She then just gave up and kicked him. He then woke up "I'm up!" He sad shooting straight up "why am I in the corridor?" Rydel put her hands on her hips "I could ask the same thing.." She said walking over to to Rocky. She then kicked him aswell.

Least she had a reason to kick Riker and Rocky. Most of the time she didn't. "Ow.." Rocky said waking up and holding his head "what happened?" He asked. "I don't know, you tell me.." Rydel said "last thing I remember was Ross getting me to-" All of a sudden everything came back to her. And she meant EVERYTHING. About how she went missing. Went home with a complete stranger. Then she realized something.. That stranger.. Was not a stranger. She then backed away from Rocky and Riker and held onto the banister.

"Are you okay Ry?" Rocky asked standing up. Riker then stood next to Rocky and looked at her concerned. She nodded. When she remembered who the boy was she tried her hardest to think about what her and the boy had done. "NO!" She shouted. She remembered now. She couldn't believe it. She'd 'done it' with him. But the problem was.. It was one of her brother's.(1) One that was standing right infront of her.

"Rydel.." Riker said. Rydel looked up at both of them she then started to breathe really heavy. "Rydel, calm down!" Riker said walking towards her to hug her to calm her down. Instead Rydel pushed him away. "Whoa!" Riker said "Rydel! Seriously what's wrong?!" Rocky asked getting closer to her. "S-stay away from me!" Rydel said. "What..?" Both of them said confused. "I mean it just stay away from me! The both of you!" She said before running into her room and crying her eyes out. Riker and Rocky then looked at eachother confused. "Girls.." Riker shrugged before going into his room.

Instead of Rocky going into his own room he looked at Rydel's door and wondered what the heck was wrong with her. After a while of thinking about it he just went into his own room.

* * *

Later on that day Ross was in the kitchen asleep. He was sat on a chair with his head on the table. When Riker walked in, he got a cup out of the cabinet and slammed it next to his ear. "Ow!" Ross said lifting his head up quickly. "Hangover's stink don't they." Riker said mocking him. Ross nodded. "Great! Now me, Rocky and possibly Rydel have one thanks to you." He said putting the cup back in the cabinet. "Sorry.." Ross said.

Riker then took a seat next to Ross "What's wrong with Rydel anyway?" Riker asked "she woke Rocky and me up earlier when she found us upstairs on the corridor, stopped talking. Freaked out. Told me and Rocky to stay away from her.." Riker explained. Ross shrugged "She's probably in one of those moods..." Ross said before yawning. "She started crying her eyes out.. Thats not like her at all Ross.." Riker said. Ross shrugged "Beats me.. I'll go up and see if she starts yelling at me." Ross said standing. Riker nodded "Okay.."

Ross then went upstairs and stood outside Rydel's room for a couple of seconds before knocking on the door. "Go away Rocky... How many times do I have to tell you!" Rydel called from the inside. "Er.. It's not Rocky.. It's Ross.." Ross said putting his hand on the door handle of her door. "Oh.." She said "well.. Come in.." Ross then opened the bedroom door and shut it behind him. Okay.. So far so good - Ross thought.

"Why did you tell Rock-" Ross said being cut off. "No.." Rydel said. "Okay.. Rik-" He was cut off again "NO!" Rydel shouted. "Jesus! what is wrong with you! You won't even let me say their names or you won't even talk to them! What's going on Rydel?" Ross asked sitting at the end of her bed. "I- Can't tell you.." She said wiping her eyes. "Why not?" Ross asked "I'm your little brother.. I'm supposed to keep your secrets Ry.." HE said. "Not this one Ross.. Everything's on the line now.." She said standing up and going over to the door and opening it.

When she opened it she saw Rocky in the position as if he was about to open the door "Ry..." Rocky said. She then slammed the door in his face. "Rydel.." Ross said standing up "your making me worried! your making Riker worried," Rydel went to go cut him off but Ross stopped her "and your making Rocky worried! What's going on! Tell me now!" Rydel shook her head "No.." She said "just get out.." She said opening the door. Luckily Rocky had left.

Ross sighed before leaving the room "It's not hard to trust your own brother.." Ross said walking out of the room. Rydel the shut the door, leaned against it and slid down to the floor.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! **

**(1) and let the hate commence.. xD**


	5. Back To Now

**I've seemed to of got you guys hooked xD**

**Lets see.. Just ONE more chapter then :) Don't blame if it ends on a cliff hanger xD**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

=== BACK TO NOW ===

Ross lent against Rydel's bedroom door "Oh.. My.. God.." Ross said being barely able to breathe. He didn't know what to do now. This was huge.. "I.. What.. Is the room getting smaller or is it just me?" Ross asked. He then passed out and fell on the floor. "Ross!" Rydel said quickly kneeling next to him "don't say you've passed out! I should be the one passing out because R-" Then the door flung open "What was that?!" Rocky asked opening the door "did he pass out?" Rocky asked.

Rydel looked away from Rocky and just looked at Ross. But she had to look away from Ross because Ross looked like Riker. "Rydel.. It's been 3 weeks just talk to me.." Rocky said "and Riker." She shook her head "No.. I can't.." Rydel said. "You can! Rydel please!" Rocky said stepping over Ross. "Just get out Rocky!" She shouted. Rocky sighed "Fine.." Rocky said making his way to the door "I would not like to be the father of your children! Not that it would happen anyway.." Rydel then lifted her head "What did you just say?" Rydel asked.

"I said I feel sorry for Ratliff the day when you get married and have kids.." Rocky said looking at Rydel confused "that will be stressful!" Rydel then looked away again "Oh okay.. I wasn't listening properly.." She said sitting on her bed. "You haven't been lately.." Rocky said folding his arms "wanna tell me what's going on?" Rocky asked. She shook her head "Not now.." She said "you'll find out soon enough though.." Rocky felt so confused right now, he then looked on the floor where he saw a white stick. He walked over and picked it up.

"Your pregnant!" Rocky said shocked and dropping the stick. Rydel looked at him "Don't tell no one.." She said. "A-alright.." Rocky said "but is it Ratliff's?" Rocky asked. She froze on the spot "Of course it is.." She lied "I'm gonna tell him soon! Just don't tell anybody! Please?" Rocky nodded "Secrets safe with me.." He said before leaving the room.

Ross then woke up when he heard the door shut, he sat up "I had the worst dream ever.." Ross said holding his head "I had a dream that you were pregnant with- It wasn't a dream was it?" Ross said. "No.." Rydel said before beginning to cry again. Ross then stood up and hugged her "I'd say it's gonna be okay, but.. Because it's him.. I can't guarantee what's gonna happen next.." Ross said. He wasn't gonna lie to her.

He then pulled away "You need to tell him." Ross said. "I can't!" Rydel said. "It's better coming from you Rydel. He needs to know." Ross said "I'll come with you if you want?" Ross suggested. Rydel nodded "I need Ratliff there.. He needs to know.." She said. "I'll go call him.." Ross said taking out his phone.

So this was it.. The truth was about to be revealed. Rydel and Ross couldn't tell how it was gonna go either.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :3 I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I GET 3 REVIEWS! :D**


	6. Truth Revealed?

**Eager beavers.. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ross and Rydel then went downstairs into the living room where Riker was sat in the livingroom layed across the couch. "Where's Rocky?" Ross asked. "Kitchen." Riker said looking at them both. Rydel then sat down on the couch. "Ratliff's coming round.." Ross said "we all kinda need to know something.." Ross said before going into the kitchen.

Riker shook his head and sat up. Rocky then came into the livingroom seconds later followed by Ross. "Right.." Ross said "you two do not freak out.." Ross said. "We won't.." Rocky said sitting beside Riker. Then the front door opened.

Ratliff entered into the livingroom smiling. _That's gonna be the last time he'll be smiling.. _Rydel thought. "What's so important then?" Ratliff asked sitting beside Rydel. "Wanna take it from here?" Ross asked. Rydel nodded "I.. Er.. I'm.." She said getting nervous. She just didn't know how to come out with it. Her Mom and Dad weren't here at the moment, they were still away on vacation.

"She's pregnant.." Ross said for her. Riker then immedeatly glared at Ratliff. But he stopped when he saw Ratliff's face. Because it wasn't worried or shocked it was anger. "Ratliff.." Rydel said turning to him. Ratliff stood up "Y-y-you cheated?" Ratliff asked. "NO! I didn't mean too!" She said. "Thats what they all say.." Ratliff said. "I know, but this is true!" Rydel said. "I better not know him or I swear I will tear him to pieces.." Ratliff said getting really angry "do I know him?" Ratliff asked. "Yes.." Rydel said as her voice cracked.

"Who is it?" Ratliff asked. Rydel wanted to say, but she couldn't. Ratliff then grabbed Rydel and shook her harshly "WHO IS IT?!" Ratliff asked. "OKAY!" Riker said immedeatly jumping over and grabbing hold of Ratliff "leave her alone.." Riker said "I'm sure she never meant to do it.." Riker then slowly let go of him.

Ratliff took a deep breath "S-sorry.." He said "I'm just angry.." Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh god.." Ross said. He then opened it and saw Laura. "Laura.. This is not a good time.." Ross said. "Why not?" Laura asked. "It just isn't.. Can you come back later?" Ross asked. "Rydel told me to come over. Something about needing to talk to me." Laura said showing him the text. "All i am saying is.. Sorry." Ross said letting her in. Laura looked at Ross confused and then walked in the house in the livingroom. She could see the anger in Ratliff and Rydel looking like she needed to cry. So she just stood still and quiet.

"Well?" Ratliff said "are you gonna tell me who your pregnant with?" Ratliff asked. Rydel nodded "It's someone.." Rydel said trying to get the words out of her mouth. "Obviously.." Ratliff said "where is he?" Ratliff asked. She took a deep breath "In this room right now.." She said. Everyone's face then dropped. Riker and Rocky looked at eachother, then at Ross and then at everyone in the room for answers, so did Laura and Ratliff. Ross was just stood there.

**Ross's P.O.V.**

Oh no.. This isn't gonna end good. I need to do something! Right now! I can't let my brother get hurt cause of this one HUGE mistake. After all these years he's stuck up for me, protected me.. Done everything. now It's time to repay him.

Here goes.. Get ready to take the blame Ross even though it wasn't you..

**End Of P.O.V. **

"Which one?" Ratliff asked. "Me.." Ross said standing forward "I did it.. But it was by accident.. We were really drunk.." Ross lied. He didn't want to do this.. But he needed to take the blame for his brother! He didn't want Ratliff to hurt him. "WHAT?!" Ratliff, Riker, Rocky and Laura said shocked. "It's me.." Ross lied.

Rydel quickly stood up "Ross what are you doing?!" Rydel asked quietly "you know it's NOT you.." Ross nodded "I'm taking the blame.." Ross whispered. He then stood infront of Rydel "If your gonna hurt anyone.. L-let it be me. I got her pregnant." Ross lied. "Ross no.." Rydel whispered.

All of a sudden Laura pulled Rydel back as Ratliff charged towards Ross and knocked him onto the floor punching him left right and center. "RATLIFF GET OFF HIM!" Rydel screamed. Ratliff just ignored her and continued to beat the crap out of Ross. Riker and Rocky went to go over, but they were stopped by Rydel's next words. "IT'S NOT ROSS'S!" Rydel screamed "HE'S TRYING TO PROTECT WHO IT REALLY IS!"

Ratliff let go of Ross and stood up, Ross sat up. Ross's face was all bloody, cut and starting to bruise. "Rydel.." Ross said. "Then if it's not Ross's then that just leaves Rocky and Riker.." Laura said a little taken back. "I'm getting worried now.." Rocky said "is this why you haven't been talking to us both?" Rocky asked. Rydel nodded wiping her eyes. "If it's not Ross then who is it?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel wanted to say but she couldn't. The name couldn't come out of her mouth. "Who is it?!" Rocky and Riker asked in a unison. "You.." She said pointing.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Coming soon**

**Mahahahahhahahahahahhahahahh ahahhahhahahah! CLIFF HANGER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! xD **

**REVIEW IF U WANNA KNOW! :D**


	7. Rocky or Riker

**I'm sorry I left it at a cliff hanger :( But your reactions were funny XD I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers :3 BUT wait no more! As you get to find out now! :D WHOOP! **

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WERE SURPRISED OR NOT!**

**Should I leave it on another cliffhanger? Idk.. xD **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"Then if it's not Ross's then that just leaves Rocky and Riker.." Laura said a little taken back. "I'm getting worried now.." Rocky said "is this why you haven't been talking to us both?" Rocky asked. Rydel nodded wiping her eyes. "If it's not Ross then who is it?" Ratliff asked. Rydel wanted to say but she couldn't. The name couldn't come out of her mouth. "Who is it?!" Rocky and Riker asked in a unison. "You.." She said pointing._

**Ross's P.O.V. **

Oh no...

**Laura's P.O.V. **

W-wow. Just wow.. I did pick the wrong time to come

**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

Oh god.. Didn't see that one coming.

**Riker's P.O.V. **

She's lying right?

**Rocky's P.O.V. **

Oh god no! W-w-w-w-w-what just happened?!

**End of P.O.V. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rydel then dropped her arm to her side after she pointed to the person. Ratliff lunged forwards but Ross grabbed hold of him quickly. Laura just stood there in shock she didn't know whether to say anything, just stand there or leave. So she just stood there and kept quiet. As for Ross he was just about managing to keep Ratliff in his grip, Ratliff was stronger than he looked.

"Your lying.." Riker said getting all worried "I know you are! I can see it in your eyes!" He said. "I'm not! I wish I was.." Rydel said. "But.. I couldn't of.." Riker said "there's no way in hell.. What.. NO! It can't be mine.." He said so confused. Riker knew that Rydel wouldn't lie about something like this. But still.. It was too much for him to take in all at once.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but it's true.." Rydel said "I didn't wanna say anything because I knew how everyone was gonna react." . "Oh what.. So you were just gonna lie for the next 9 months make up some excuse and not tell me!" Riker exclaimed "how did this even happen?!" Riker asked. "You both went missing at the party.. Obviously you both came back here!" Ratliff said raising his voice. Riker then began to rub his head before sighing "I'm an idiot.." He said "Ross.. Just let go of Ratliff. Let him do whatever he wants to me. I deserve it."

Ross just then slowly loosened his grip "Don't you dare Ross!" Rydel said. Ross just didn't know what to do at this moment. "Get off me.." Ratliff said getting out of his grip. Riker braced himself to get punched like hell.. But to his surprise.. He didn't. "I'm outta here.." Ratliff said making his way to the front door. Rydel then followed him quickly.

"Where are you going?!" Rydel asked. "For a long long long walk." He said opening the door. "Ratliff I'm sorry." She said taking a step forward. "Sorry's not gonna fix this Ry." He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"I.. I think I better go aswell.." Laura said going into the corridor. "Laura," Ross said following her "I'll call you later okay?" Laura just looked at him before leaving. That kinda crushed Ross a little.

So.. Everything's just gonna go downhill from now..

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon **

**HEY! THATS ALL I HAD SO FAR XD SO REVIEW WITH WHAT U WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT :D **

**Were you surprised..? IT'S RIKER O_O**


	8. Mom & Dad Return

**Swear down.. Ideas hit me like every single second :/ **

**ALSO. I was thinking about making a fan-video to this ;) BUT BUT BUT I would have to use Austin (ross) as either Riker or someone else and Ally (Laura) as Rydel :) But nobody will know that only you guys! :D So yeah.. I'll let you know when that's done :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH SOME IDEAS! :D**

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

=== ONE WEEK LATER ===

It had now been one week since everything came to blow. Rydel hadn't seen Ratliff since. She'd tried to keep ringing him to explain things to him but he wasn't answering the phone. That really hurt her. Although she couldn't blame Ratliff not wanting to speak to her. She'd obviously really hurt him! She didn't mean too! Far from!

As for Riker, he was still a little bit shocked. It just kept on playing through his mind all the time with what's happened. Which really annoyed him because he didn't want to think about it. Its kinda hard not to. This is huge! He and Rydel haven't even spoke because they can't even look at eachother at all.. Which was sad.

Rocky and Ross had both been trying to get them to talk but they wouldn't. Them two started arguing a little over the whole thing aswell.

"This is not my fault.." Ross said "I can't control what they do when they are drunk out of their minds." Rocky shut his bedroom door, turned around and looked at Ross. "You got them to drink Ross! You basically poured it down their necks!" Rocky said quietly but frustrated. "They could of said no.." Ross pointed out. "They did!" Rocky said raising his voice. Ross folded his arms "Hey, I only asked them to have two drinks each. I'm not responsible for how many they drank after that!" Ross said putting his arms up as if at gun point.

Rocky nodded "Yes you are! If you didn't suggest it in the first place none of this would of happened.." Rocky said sitting on his bed. "Look, I know. I'm starting to wish I never asked you guys to come along with me now.." Ross said running his right hand through his hair. "Asked?! You insisted!" Rocky said standing back up "now look where it got us!" Ross sighed "Your over reacting Rocky, everything will be fine.." Ross said trying to smile but he couldn't. "Let me just tell you what's happened," Rocky said putting an arm around Ross "Rydel is pregnant now with Riker because of YOU. Ratliff's gone A-wall because of it. Laura's a nervous wreck because of it. Oh, look.. Me and you are arguing as if we're at war!" Rocky explained before taking his arm away from Ross.

Ross then went from trying to smile face to a sad expression "All because of me offering them a drink.." Ross said. "Yes Ross. Just one small thing can change things you know. It can be good sometimes and it can be real bad," Rocky said "and unfortunately in our case this is very very very very very bad!" Ross sighed "I know, if only Mom and Dad were here. There wouldn't of been no way in hell they'd of let us go to the party." Rocky nodded in agreement.

Then Rocky's eye's widened "What?" Ross said. "Mom and Dad.." Rocky said. "Yeah, what about them?" Ross asked. "What are they gonna say when they get back from vacation?!" Rocky asked and reminded Ross. "Oh no.." Ross said putting his head in his hands "you got talk to Riker! I'll go talk to Rydel." Ross said. Rocky nodded.

As they got out onto the corridor of the top floor the front door opened "We're home!" Their Mom called. Rocky and Ross looked at eachother worried. Mr & Mrs Lynch then went into the kitchen. Ross and Rocky then immedeatly ran down the stairs following them into the kitchen. Where they were stood at the counter. "Hey guys," Mrs Lynch said smiling. "We don't know anything about Riker and Rydel.." Ross panicked and said real fast. "What?" Mrs Lynch said confused. "He said.. Nothing.." Rocky said trying to cover for Ross. "He said something about Riker and Rydel," Mr Lynch said "what have they done?" Mr Lynch asked. "It wasn't my fault!" Ross almost shouted before running out of the kitchen upstairs.

"Just ignore him. He's just.. Gone crazy lately.." Rocky said trying his best to cover. "Okay, can you tell Rydel and Riker to come here we need to talk to them about a certain something." Mrs Lynch said, who did not look please. "Sure, but out of curiosity.. What do you need to talk to them about?" Rocky asked. "Has something happened that we don't know about?" Mr Lynch asked. "No.." Rocky lied "please tell me just what your gonna talk to them about.." He begged. "Just go get them!" Mrs Lynch pointed to the kitchen door. Rocky sighed heavily before going out into the passage way "Riker! Rydel! Mom and Dad want you!" Rocky called as he went into the livingroom.

Within minutes later both Rydel and Riker walked into the kitchen, but at separate times. When they saw eachother they immedeatly looked away to their parents. Mr Lynch then walked over to the kitchen door and shut it with one hand and left his hand there to keep the door shut. This was starting to make Rydel and Riker nervous. "So," Mrs Lynch began folding her arms "what's happened?" She asked looking at Rydel and Riker. "W-what do you mean?" Riker asked. "Like, what have Ross and Rocky been up to?" Mrs Lynch asked "they've been acting ever so strange."

Rydel let out a sigh of relief. "What was that sigh for?" Mr Lynch asked. "I er.. Just felt like sighing.." Rydel lied. Mrs Lynch then started to get suspicious of their behavior. Even more when she saw the hoodie Rydel had on. It was rather large. She's never worn large hoodie's. "What's with the large hoodie Rydel?" Mrs Lynch asked "trying to hide something under there?" Mrs Lynch asked. Rydel's face then dropped, straight away Mrs Lynch knew exactly what was wrong. She's pregnant. "No.. Just cold.." Rydel lied.

"No your not.." Mrs Lynch said walking back to the counter of the kitchen "take it off.." She said. Rydel nodded and slowly began to take it off. When Rydel took it off, Mrs Lynch took the hoodie off her and looked at her stomach through her shirt. Mrs Lynch then went over and touched her stomach. Rydel jumped when she touched it. "Rydel, your pregnant.." Mrs Lynch said "it's obvious.."

Rydel then looked at Riker and Riker looked at her worried, they then looked back at their Mom. "Are you mad?" Rydel asked. "Not really, because I had Riker younger than you, so I can't judge. But disappointed." Mrs Lynch said. "Well.. Prepare to know what hate feels like.." Rydel mumbled. "Is it Ratliff's?" Mrs Lynch asked. "N-" Rydel said being cut off. "Yes.." Riker said cutting her off. "Well that's fine. Where is Ratliff anyway?" Mr Lynch asked. "Er..." Rydel said stuck with what to say. "He's.. Gone.. A-wall.." Riker said "because.. Er.. He and Ross fell out.. Yeah.." Riker lied. "You don't seem so sure." Mrs Lynch said. "Oh I'm sure." Riker said. Mrs Lynch shook her head "Just get out. You two are acting stranger than your brother's."

Riker and Rydel then left the kitchen. Riker shut the kitchen door behind him "That was a close one.. Glad they didn't find out.." Riker said. Rydel turned around and gave him a 'i-could-kill-you' look "How long is it gonna be until they do?" Rydel rhetorically asked "they're gonna have to know at one point.." She said before going upstairs. Riker sighed before leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! :D**


	9. Riker's run in with Ratliff

**Think you guys may of been waiting for a chapter like this :3 **

**WARNING: There's a point when Riker has a Flashback.. So yeah.. :) **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After the little talk with his parents and the little run in with Rydel, Riker decided to leave the house and go for a walk somewhere. Didn't know where. He just figured he'd end up where he'd end up. To be honest he didn't really care after all that's happened.

When he was walking along the path,he accidently bumped into someone "Sor- Hey Ratliff.." Riker said as soon as he saw him. Ratliff rolled his eyes and just ignored Riker before continuing to walk on. "Look, Ratliff I'm sorry!" Riker said going after him.

Ratliff stopped walking for a moment, took about 5 seconds, turned around and looked at Riker like he didn't even know him anymore. He just shook his head "How is sorry gonna fix anything?" Ratliff asked. "I don't know.." Riker shrugged. "Exactly, don't talk to me Riker.. Same goes for Rydel." Ratliff said turning around about to proceed on his journey. "Let me explain.. At least.." Riker begged. Ratliff turned back around "You have 5 minutes." Ratliff said sitting on the closest bench. Riker then sat next to him.

"Ross kept on feeding me and Rydel loads to drink.." Riker began.

_Flash back __**(a/n: WARNING: Could get intense and other 'things' don't read if you feel uncomfortable with certain things..) **_

_"Ross, I don't want anymore.. I've had enough as it is.." Riker said pushing the cup away from Ross. He was no beginning to feel light headed and his legs began to get weaker. "But Riker, its half full.. You've drank most of it.." Ross said barely being able to stand in one spot. Riker sighed "Fine!" he said taking the drink from him and drinking the rest of it. All of a sudden his vision went blurry, then he almost collapsed but luckily Ratliff caught him. "Ross, how much have you give him?!" Ratliff asked having hold of Riker. "Just a lickle..." Ross said pouting out his lip and making a hand signal to 'a little'. _

_Ratliff sighed before taking Riker over to Calum and dumping him on the couch next to him "Ross, you need to stop giving people drink," Laura said she then looked at Rocky "oh my god! You've got Riker, Rydel and Rocky drunk!" She said pointing to them all. "Whoops." Ross said beginning hicupping. Laura rolled her eyes "I'm going to find Raini, she's gone A-wall.." Laura said before making her way through the crowd. _

_Calum turned around "Ratliff.." Calum said turning him around "Riker was there a minute ago.." Ratliff then looked around "Oh no! He was there a minute ago! How'd he disappear?!" Ratliff asked. "Now, I'm no expert but he's DEFINANTLY no wizard.. Or magician. So my guess is that he stumbled off somewhere..." Calum said. "I know that idiot!" Ratliff said. When Calum and Ratliff looked back at the couch they noticed Rydel had gone missing aswell as Rocky "We are not doing a very good job are we?" Ratliff said. "Nope.." Calum said. _

_=== Hour Later ===_

_Somehow.. Riker had ended up outside the front. He still couldn't see anything. HECK, he didn't even know who anyone was that was stood infront of him. All of a sudden someone bumped into him. Both of them stood there talking for a while, both people knew they were drunk. Problem was Riker didn't know who the heck he was talking too. All he knew was that the person was a girl. _

_"I'll walk with you home, I'm going anyway." Riker said. Both of them then made their way home. _

**_(a/n: IF U GET UNCOMFORTABLE __WITH BRO & SIS THINGS LIKE THIS JUST SKIP TILL AFTER THE OTHER A/N! EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT GOING INTO DETAIL AT ALL! JUST YEAH.. TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE :) )_**

_About 15 minutes later, they ended up outside the girls house and the girl stumbled abit "Whoa.." Riker said catching her. "Thank you.." She said. Riker then slung her arm over his neck, even though he was as drunk as her he didn't trust the girl walking into her house by herself. "This is your house, right?" Riker asked with his words slurred. "Yes," the girl said opening the door "welcome!" All of a sudden the girl then fell onto the floor. _

_Riker then shut the door behind him "Your in a pretty bad drunken state.." Riker said not being able to stay on one spot. The girl shook her head Riker then helped her to her feet "I'll help you to your room, just incase you fall down the stairs and kill yourself.." Riker said proceeding the stairs. Well.. Stumbling with the girl holding onto him for dear life. _

_Once they got upstairs, the girl weakly pointed to her bedroom door "If i didn't say anything better, I'd say we were at my house.. Cause this route seems familiar.." Riker said opening the bedroom door. "Well, your not!" The girl said. _

_When Riker got the girl into the room, he got half way in the room where he then accidently tripped and ended up falling ontop of the girl on the bed. "You really need to clean your room.." Riker said, with his face inches away from the girls. He then began to feel himself tense up. They were in such an awkward position. "I better-" Riker was cut off when the girl took him by surprise by cupping his face. "W-what are you-" He was then cut off again as the girl kissed him on the lips softly. _

_Riker wasn't gonna lie, he was taken back by it a lot. But he relaxed and deepened it. _

**_(a/n: OKAY END OF THAT NEVER WRITING A SCENE LIKE THAT AGAIN!)_**

_End of FLASHBACK. _

"So.. What happened to you couldn't remember that part?" Ratliff asked. "I couldn't.. It's just the more I thought about it the more I remembered things," Riker said beginning to rub his head "seriously, if I could go back in time and change one mistake that would be it!" He said sounding like he was gonna cry. Ratliff didn't know what to do.

Riker then looked up and looked at Riker "Do you love Rydel?" Riker asked. "W-what?" Ratliff said. "Do you still love her?" Riker asked again. "Well.. Yeah.." Ratliff said "i didn't want to leave her, I was just shocked." Riker then stood up "Come back to her, she's a wreck.. She won't talk to me at all. She can't even look at me. She's so upset all about you.." Riker told him. Ratliff thought about it and half smiled "Sure.." He said. Riker smiled "C'mon then." Riker said.

Both of them then made their way back to Riker's.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon.**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D ALSO READ THESE QUESTIONS I HAVE: **

**QUESTIONS: **

**1. Should everyone in this story be famous like they are now or not?  
2. Should I make a Raura?  
3. Should Rydel keep the baby? Or should she loose it.. Or keep it.. Or give it up for adoption etc**


	10. Ratliff Come's Back

**:3 I have a good idea now! :D**

**Oh my god.. Idk why but ever since I've been writing this story, I've had like a excited/sickly feeling O_O Idk why.. Oh god xD **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Later on that day Ross was on the Austin & Ally set, and ever since last week things hadn't exactly been going smooth between him and Laura. She'd been acting distant from him and not as talkative to him. The only time she'd talk normally to him was when they were practicing scenes even then she kept on messing up.

"Cut!" The director called, he was starting to get fed up "Laura what's going on with you lately?" The director asked walking up to her and Ross. "I'm just distant lately." Laura said being truthful. "Yeah, I can see that! What's going on? Why are you acting so distant? And do not lie... I know when your lying." The director told her. "Because last week-" Laura stopped herself from going on any further. She saw Ross go into a panic mode as soon she said that, so she stopped. Also, she didn't wanna be the one to ruin Riker and Rydel's life. They've already done that themselves.

"I can't tell you.."Laura said. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me then if you can't. Just try to be more happy and take your mind off of it." The director said before walking off. Laura then looked at Ross before walking off the set and into her dressing room.

When she got into her dressing room she shut the door and sat down on the chair in her room. Then there was a knock on her dressing room door. "Go away Ross!" Laura called. "C'mon Laura, please.." Ross said from the outside of the door. She then stood up and opened the door and let him in before closing the door.

"I know that your a little taken back by this whole thing.." Ross said. "Taken back? Ross, I'm shocked! I don't even know what to do anymore! I don't even know who's fault it is.." She told him. "Rocky's already blaming me for it." Ross said dropping his head down. "He's not wrong," Laura said "this is 50% your fault.." Laura said being honest. Ross lifted his head "I know. I was actually prepared to take the blame for Riker but no.. Rydel had to step in and say it wasn't me." He said. "When you said it was you, for a second I thought I was gonna end up hitting you." Laura said folding her arms. "Jee.. Thanks." Ross said.

"For the past week everyone's been throwing this word around a lot, but I am really sorry Laura." Ross said. She half smiled "It's okay. Well.. it's not. But it is if you get me?" Laura said. Ross nodded and smiled "I get you."

Laura then fully smiled "I find it kinda sweet that you wanted to take the blame for your brother. Knowing all the bad things that could come to you." She said. "Yeah well, I kinda owe him a lot over the past few years." Ross said sort of smiling. "Your a great guy for doing it," Laura said "well almost.." Ross laughed a little "And your a great girl." . "Thanks." Laura said before hugging him. Ross hugged back.

* * *

=== MEANWHILE ===

Rydel was sat in the livingroom when Rocky came into the livingroom "Where's Riker?" Rocky asked. "How should I know?" Rydel said. "Sorry.." Rocky said walking back out of the livingroom. Then the front door opened. "There you are! I was starting to think you'd gone missing." Rocky said as Riker walked through the door. Ratliff then came in behind him. "Oh.. Hi.." Rocky said. "Where's Rydel?" Riker asked. Rocky pointed into the livingroom. Riker then pushed Ratliff a little towards the door before running upstairs.

Ratliff then tapped on the livingroom door "Rocky! For the last time I don't know where Riker is! I don't care anyway.." Rydel said not looking at the door. "It's not Rocky.." Ratliff said walking into the livingroom. Rydel then looked, her eyes widened and then she smiled "What are you doing here?" Rydel asked. "Riker. I bumped into him, I let him explain then something happened and he brought me back here." Ratliff explained. "Oh.." Rydel said standing up and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry Ry.." Ratliff said. "No, you don't have to be! If anything I should be sorry!" She said walking up close to him. "Before we start arguing about who should and shouldn't be sorry, can we just both accept eachother's apology?" Ratliff asked. Rydel nodded before hugging him "I love you.." She said. "I love you too." Ratliff said hugging back. Ratliff pulled away before kissing her, but then quickly pulled away as the livingroom door opened.

"Oh hey Mrs Lynch.." Ratliff said. "Hey Ratliff," She said smiling "so have you and Ross made up then?" She asked. Ratliff looked at Rydel confused "Yes, he has," Rydel said "they're totally cool now." Mrs Lynch nodded "Why did you two fall out anyway?" Mrs Lynch asked. "I don't know," Ratliff said "no seriously, I don't!" He mumbled to Rydel. "Probably him being an over protective brother. You know seen as though you did get her pregnant," Mrs Lynch said. Ratliff then looked at Rydel surprised with shock. "I was actually expecting Riker to be the one to be over protective. Apparently not. Anyway, I'll leave you both alone." She said before leaving the room.

"You told her that it's my baby?" Ratliff said. "Actually, Riker did. He cut me off as I was about to tell her." Rydel said. "Ohhhhh," Ratliff said "well, I'm happy to play along until you wanna tell her." Rydel smiled "Thanks Ratliff."

"Ready to go?" Rocky asked peeping his head round the door. "Where?" Ratliff asked. "Don't you remember? We are supposed to be playing a small concert tonight?" Rocky reminded them. "I forgot.." Rydel said. "Me too." Ratliff said. "Well now you know! C'mon, we need to go pick up Ross on the way." Rocky said.

They all then left.

* * *

**Chapter 11 coming soon**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D P.S. I think after the next chapter, there's gonna be ALOT of drama**

***SPOILER*: Someone else is gonna find out about the whole Rydel & Riker thing! :D**


	11. Concerts & Magazines

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. I already have a sequel planned out for this story xD**

**Haha, I'm listening to R5 whilst writing this.. It's so awkward O_O :') **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

In about 30 minutes, everyone was there at the concert where they were supposed to be performing. Ross decided to bring Laura with him for some other company besides from Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky because they all really couldn't talk at the moment about fun things until this whole thing was over. It was gonna be a while until this was gonna be over.

Rydel was backstage away from everyone and quickly she slipped on a hoodie. It wasn't very big, but it did hide her stomach. She rolled up the sleeves so it didn't look suspicious. Then Laura came backstage "Rydel, take it off." Laura said. "Why? I've tried to make it look as small as possible, what else can I do?" Rydel asked. "No, it's not that! Its just I think the paparazzi are here." Laura said pointing through the curtain to two men stood at the back of the place with a camera.

"I can't take it off, they'll know!" Rydel said. "Your not even showing that much Ry. Plus, even if they do notice they will know- Think it's Ratliff's so there's no problem." Laura said trying to be supportive. "How long for Laura? For about a month? Then they'll start making up rumors, then eventually it'll accidently get out and then everyone will know who's it really is!" Rydel said panicking. "Keep your voice down then before someone hears us!" Laura said trying to quieten her. Rydel nodded "I think I'll just stay behind my keyboard tonight." She said making her way to the steps. "What about your solo?" Laura asked "people always know you do a solo.." Rydel shrugged "I don't know." Rydel then walked out onto the stage where everyone was.

When she first got out there she was a little nervous, she did decide to take off her hoodie. Luckily the top she had on was baggy. But not that baggy. So throughout the night she kept on playing as usual, she messed up once, but that was it. Then it got to her solo bit. Rocky gave her the heads up that it was her part and she just shook her head. He then looked over to Riker and Ross and some how made a gesture making it clear that Rydel wasn't gonna do her solo bit. Then they both looked at her asking her 'why' she just shrugged. She then just began to play the beginning of _Not A Love Song _until Ross decided to sing it. Which eventually he did after about the 5th time she'd played the intro of it.

She seemed okay playing that song, she didn't really have to do a lot. But every time she kept on looking over the crowd to the back of the room she saw both of the paparazzi men at the back of the room looking at her and snapping photo's. She didn't know if it was of her, or the other boys. All she hoped was that they didn't notice anything strange to her stomach or anything else.

Eventually the concert finished and everyone went home including R5 and Laura.

* * *

It was the next morning and Rydel had woken up to some commotion going on downstairs with Rocky and Ross. She was a little confused by it. So she got up and went downstairs into the kitchen where they both were and Ross had something in his hand. It looked like a magazine. "What's going on?" Rydel asked.

When Ross saw Rydel his eye's widened and he quickly shot the magazine to Rocky who then hid it behind his back. "Rocky.. Ross.. Wotcha got there?" Rydel asked. "Er.. An apple.." Ross said quickly picking one up from the kitchen table and taking a bite out of it "yummy.." He said with his mouth full. "Pretty sure Rocky dropped that last night, that's why it's on the kitchen table.." Rydel said. Ross then gagged and went to go spit it out onto the floor "Not on the kitchen floor! Mom will kill you!" Rocky said laughing. Ross then quickly ran over to the bin and spat it out "Jeez dude! Tell me next time.." He said before wiping his mouth.

"Anyway," Rydel said changing the subject "what's the magazine you got behind your back?" Rydel asked. "It's for Mom.." Rocky lied "you know, that magazine that comes monthly for her?" Rocky reminded her. "That came last week." Rydel said. "Well, they sent it out again!" Rocky lied, once again. "Guys, you've got me worried, please show me." She said with a worried look. "No." Rocky said. "Yes!" Rydel said. "No.". "Yes.". "No.". "Rocky please!" Rydel begged "if it's bad then I'll know I shouldn't of asked."

Rocky then began to hand it too her but Ross snatched it off of him "Nope!" Ross said. "Ross!" Rydel almost screamed. "Rydel, you don't wanna see or read it. Trust me." Ross said hiding it behind his back. "Give me it Ross, or I'll tell everyone about your little crush." Rydel said black mailing him. "I don't think my crush will matter once you see this, you and R-" Ross was then cut off by Rocky's hand going over Ross's mouth. Rydel then began to panic just a little "Ross! Give me it now!" Rydel said with worry in her voice. Ross shook his head while Rocky still had his hand over Ross's mouth.

Rydel then just lost it and snatched the magazine out of Ross's hand "NOOOOOOO!" Rydel screamed.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! **

**Oooooooooooooooo... What do you thinks happened?! :O**


	12. Secrets

**Don't you just love my cliff hangers? :3**

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

"Told you, you didn't wanna read it.." Ross said. "This is bad.." Rydel said running her hand through her hair. "Hey! At least they've got the version that you'd prefer them to have!" Rocky said trying to lighten the mood. "I know! But still the world knowing, well THINKING, that I'm pregnant by Ratliff is still bad god knows what rumors they're gonna make up." Rydel said throwing the magazine on the top counter. "Hey, if they decide to make up a rumor about you being pregnant by Riker then it's not a rumor." Ross said. Rocky then slapped Ross across the head "Not the right time.." He said. Ross held his head where Rocky had just hit "Ow.." Ross squirmed.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs Lynch asked. "They know.." Rydel said. "Who know what?" Mrs Lynch asked. "About Rydel being pregnant by Riker." Ross said. _Whoops.._ "WHAT?!" Mrs Lynch screamed. "H-he means... The world know about Rydel being pregnant by Riker _ACCIDENTLY _talking to me about it infront of a disguised paparazzi.." Rocky lied. "Oh, I got worried there for a second." Mrs Lynch laughed "it'll be okay sweetie, it'll be over before you know it." She said before leaving the kitchen.

Once their Mom left the kitchen Rocky went over to the door and closed it "Ross! I swear to god, if you had brains you'd be dangerous! (1)" Rocky said almost shouting. "Sorry! I'm just not good in these situations.." Ross said. "Yeah, and if this gets out because of you I swear to god I will drown you in the toilet!" Rydel said threateningly. "I could actually imagine that.." Ross said "ouch.." He said imagining what it would be like "t-that would hurt.." Rydel nodded "It would!"

Then there was a knock at the door so they all went out to open the door but Riker had beat them to it "Oh hey Laura, you here to see Ross or Rydel?" He asked. "Ross." Laura said. Riker then let her in. Laura then felt like something was wrong, cause everything just felt so tense "Is everything okay?" Laura asked them all "you all seem.. Quiet and tense.." She said looking at each and everyone. "Yup, just it got out about Rydel-" Ross said being cut off. "What?!" Riker said shocked. "No! The Ratliff version, not your version.." Rocky said. "What do Riker and Ratliff have a version of?" Mrs Lynch asked.

"Okay, we need a zipper for your mouth I swear.." Rocky said to Ross. "They.. Have.. a er, different version to a dance move they showed me on the Austin & Ally set.." Laura lied. "You five are behaving ever so weirdly lately.." Mrs Lynch said. "No were not.." they all said in a unison. "Thats it in the livingroom now.. All of you.." Mrs Lynch said. The five then went into the livingroom.

"I'm not stupid, I know something's going on.." Mrs Lynch said. "That's where your wrong.." Rocky said "we've just gotten more, stranger.." He said. "Indeed, that's ever since me and your Dad went on holiday did something happen while I was gone?" Mrs Lynch asked. They all shook their heads quickly. As Mrs Lynch went to go say something, there was a smash in the kitchen "What the..? You five stay there while I go see what that was.." She said confused. She then went into the kitchen.

"Guys,you need to tell her!" Ross said. "No, no we don't.." Rydel said. "She's right Ross, everything will be ruined if this gets out." Laura said. "DO you think I'll have time to go to the toilet before she comes back?" Ross asked. He shrugged and quickly left the room to go to the toilet.

"We need to come up with something before Ross come's back." Riker said. Everyone nodded in agreement. As they all went to go talk about it, Mrs Lynch came back into the room. "Right-" Mrs Lynch was then cut off by the mini table next to the couch falling "why is everything falling and breaking today?" She asked. Mrs Lynch then went over too the broken table to pick everything that had fell on the floor.

Ross then came back into the room, but he could see his Mom because the table was in a place where nobody could see you if you knelt on the floor "Guys, really. I think it's time to tell Mom the truth." Ross said. "Ross.. No.." Rydel said trying to make gestures to his Mom being in the room. Ross didn't notice "Yes Rydel! She's gonna find out one day.." Ross told them. "Yeah, but lets not make it today, please?" Rocky said. "Why not?" Ross asked "I don't know how long I can keep up with this lie, I don't know how long Ratliff can either. Think it most be hurting him right now. And Laura, I don't know how your keeping up with it.." Ross explained. "Ross, I'm coping fine, just shut up!" Laura said.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Mom needs to know that, that baby's Riker's not Ratliff, Ry." Ross said. Everyone's face then dropped. Riker just face palmed. Everyone literally made a reaction that made Ross realize. "Wait.." Ross said squinting his eyes "Mom came back in the room didn't she.."

* * *

**Chapter 13 coming soon**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! **

**ALSO QUOTE YOUR FAVORITE & FUNNY ROSS MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER ASWELL! :D**

**(1) - It's a saying us English people say when we do something stupid how Ross just did :3 **


	13. Out With The Truth

**Eeeeeek, I'm a sucker for cliff hangers :3 **

**BTW BTW: The reason I am calling Ross, Riker, Rydel & Rocky's Mom and Dad "Mr & Mrs Lynch" instead of Stormie & Mark is because of what "Mr Lynch" is gonna does now to Riker! So, lets pretend Stormie & Mark aren't their parents in this, someone other people are! Okay?! :D**

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that Mom needs to know that, that baby's Riker's not Ratliff, Ry." Ross said. Everyone's face then dropped. Riker just face palmed. Everyone literally made a reaction that made Ross realize. "Wait.." Ross said squinting his eyes "Mom came back in the room didn't she.."

"Nooooooo you don't say.." Rocky said sarcastically "that would explain why there was nobody in the kitchen anymore, why we'd shut up talking. Oh yeah, and why we were making gestures." Rocky then took a deep breath. "I really should shut up.." Ross said. "Yeah, you should.." Laura said pulling him back in between her and Rocky. Now for the moment of truth.

Mrs Lynch put everything back on the ground and stood up slowly before facing her children and Laura "Please tell me I just miss-heard what Ross just said.." Mrs Lynch said knowing she hadn't. "Yes.." Ross lied "I didn't say Riker.." He said. "Who did you say then?" Mrs Lynch. "I said Roisker. Meaning me,Ross.." Ross lied again trying to protect Riker. "Ross, I'm not an idiot I know you said Riker!" Mrs Lynch said folding her arms angrily. "Yeah, stop trying to take the blame!" Rydel said to Ross "again." Mrs Lynch started to shake her head "How on earth did this happen?!" She asked angrily. "I don't know, why don't we ask Ross?" Rocky said looking at Ross along with Riker, Rydel and Laura. "I'd rather not.." Ross said.

"Hey! Ross can't control what you both do!" Mrs Lynch pointing at Riker and Rydel "now explain right now how on earth this happened!" She said raising her voice. Rocky then pointed to Ross. "Stop blaming your brother!" Mrs Lynch shouted "now tell me before I get your father to come home!". "NO!" Riker and Rydel shouted. "Oh so now you both speak." She said folding her arms "now I want an explanation and I want it _now_."

"O-okay.." Rydel said nervously. "Ross decided it would be a good idea to go to one of his friends party, then when he convinced me, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura, Calum and Raini to go he decided to give us all drinks. He wouldn't stop giving me, Rydel and Rocky them. Then all of a sudden my memory goes blank I have no idea whats going on, next morning I wake up outside Rydel's room on the passage way, she starts ignoring me for a WHOLE month, then I find out that she's pregnant by me!" Riker explained. "Same here.." Rydel said. Mrs Lynch then looked at Ross placing her hands on her hips. "That might of happened.." Ross said scratching the back of his neck.

Mrs Lynch then looked back at Rydel and Riker "You two have just got to hope this doesn't get out." Mrs Lynch said. "Everyday we do." Rydel said. "Cause your Dad is gonna go nuts when he finds out that you done that Riker!" Mrs Lynch said. "And Rydel!" Riker added. "Riker and Rydel did what?" Mr Lynch asked leaning against the door frame confused. "Oh no.." Rydel's voice crackled a little. "C'mon spill." He said walking next to Mrs Lynch.

"C-can you imagine if Rydel was pregnant by someone else besides from Ratliff.." Ross said nervously. "ROSS!" Rydel and Riker shouted. Mr Lynch looked at Rydel and Riker "Y-you did it.." Mr Lynch said looking at Riker. "Look Dad-" Riker said before being cut off. "Don't call me Dad!" Mr Lynch said "how could you!?" He asked. "Dad, its not entirely Riker's fault.." Rocky said. "He's the oldest! So he's more responsible!" Mr Lynch said. "Oh yeah, that seems fair!" Riker said sarcastically. Riker was then caught off guard by a harsh slap from his dad. "DAD!" Rydel screamed.

Riker then held his face for about 2 seconds "I'm fine.." He said "i'm okay.." Riker then looked at his Dad "I know your mad, Dad! But c'mon let us explain!" Riker said. "Why did you think you could do that to your sister for?!" Mr Lynch asked. "Dad, stop blaming him for it!" Rydel begged "like he said it's not just his fault.." Mr Lynch then held up his hand for Rydel to shut up "He's your OLDER brother. Therefore OLDEST most responsible. Also, he's older, he's more intimidating.." Mr Lynch said. "Second time," Riker said "yeah, that seems fair!" He said sarcastically. "Did you honestly think you could get away with this Riker?!" He asked him. "Up until you walked through the door, yeah.." Riker said being honest.

Mr Lynch then just grabbed Riker "Dad!" Rocky shouted. "Dad no! Leave him alone please!" Rydel screamed filling with tears. "Why should I?!" Mr Lynch asked before hitting him. "Dad, get off of him!" Rocky said trying to go forward but Rydel and Ross wouldn't let him. Mr Lynch just continued to keep hitting him every time someone said something. "Now," Mr Lynch said grabbing him by the back of the shirt "get out!" Rydel's eye's widened "No! Dad!" Rydel said running over to them both "don't kick him out! If anyone should be kicked out, it's me.." She said. Mr Lynch sighed "Sorry.." Mr Lynch then walked to the front door. "Dad please no!" Rydel shouted before bursting into tears.

Within seconds Riker was kicked out of the front door, and it was shut. "Why'd you do that?!" Rydel asked almost screaming. She then went to go to run towards the door to get Riker back, but Rocky grabbed her "Rocky let go of me!" Rydel said trying to break free. "No! You'll make things worse!" Rocky said still having hold of her.

Rydel then quit fighting back. After a couple of minutes she walked to the livingroom window and saw Riker was gone. Didn't know where. But to make things worse.. There was a paparazzi man stood outside on the otherside of the road writing something down in a notepad. _Great. Now there's gonna be hundreds of questions asked.. _

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 13 ALSO REVIEW WITH WHAT U WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

**BTW BTW: The reason I am calling Ross, Riker, Rydel & Rocky's Mom and Dad "Mr & Mrs Lynch" instead of Stormie & Mark is because of what "Mr Lynch" in this chapter to Riker! So, lets pretend Stormie & Mark aren't their parents in this, someone other people are! Okay?! :D**


	14. Finding Riker

**Hey guys :D What to say..? Er.. Review? Please?**

**Oh yeah.. 68 reviews? WOW. I didn't think I was gonna get past 10 cause of the story line xD Wanna see if I can get this story over 100 reviews like "Its All About The Girl" & "We'll Make It Through Whatever" xD Lol but seriously.. THANK YOU! :D **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

An hour had passed ever since Mr Lynch had basically booted Riker out the front door. Ross had gone upstairs into his room with Laura, they were just talking nothing else. Rocky was sat in the livingroom and Rydel was up in her room aswell.

"I better get going." Laura said standing up from sitting on the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow probably." Ross said sitting up. Laura nodded.

As Laura got out of Ross's room she shut the door behind her and proceeded down the corridor "Laura?" A voice said from behind her. Laura turned around to see Rydel peeping her head around her bedroom door. "Yeah?" Laura said walking to her. "Can you do me a favor?" Rydel asked stepping slowly from outside her bedroom door. "Sure. What is it?" Laura asked.

Rydel opened up her door again before taking Laura in there "Can you try find Riker?" Rydel asked "there's no way I'm gonna be able to without Mom and Dad saying something or kicking me out aswell." Laura sighed "I don't know Rydel.." Laura said not so sure "why don't you get Ross or Rocky to?" Laura suggested. "Cause then they'll think somethings suspicious if they go out now, please Laur?" Rydel begged. Laura gave in "Fine, but what do I do if I find him?" Laura asked. Rydel began to think for a moment "Just call or text me, then see if you can get him to sneak back here.." She said. Laura nodded "Will do.." Laura said.

When Laura walked out of Rydel's bedroom she bumped into Ross "Thought you said you were going." Ross said. "I was Rydel just wanted me to do something for her." Laura said smiling a little. "What did she ask you?" Ross asked. "To go find you-know-who." Laura said trying not to say Riker's name incase anyone heard. "No, I don't know who.." Ross said confused. "You know who.." Laura said gritting her teeth a little. "No, no I don't.." Ross said. "Tall. Blonde. Looks like you a little.." Laura said giving hints as she saw Mr Lynch at the bottom of the steps. "Cody Simpson?" Ross said "don't know if your gonna be able to find him because I'm pretty sure he's in Australia." Laura just face palmed "I'm going to look for your brother.." Laura said quietly. "Rocky's in his room." Ross said. "Okay, now your just playing stupid!" Laura said before going down the stairs. "Ooh.. She means Riker.." Ross said to himself "wait a minute!" Ross said before going down the stairs after Laura.

"Why are you going to look for him?" Ross asked. Mr Lynch then turned around and looked at Laura and Ross "You two having a lover's tiff?" Mr Lynch asked. "What? No!" Ross said confused. "I'll leave you both too it." Mr Lynch said before leaving into another room. "Because Rydel asked me too. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Laura said opening the front door. She then flashed Ross a quick smile before leaving shutting the door behind her.

After about 30 minutes going around looking for Riker, she was having no luck at all what so ever. She'd been around the same place about 5 times, the paparazzi had spotted her aswell so they must be getting suspicious to why she's running about. If she runs into Riker while they are about then they're gonna make something up probably or they're gonna hear her and him talking about this situation.

Laura then got in the middle of the mall she gave up "C'mon Riker.." Laura said to herself quietly. God knows where he is! He's probably gone off and done something stupid. So she just sat down on a bench that was placed outside the fountain in the middle of the mall. She began to think where the hell he'd be. It was gonna be hard because she only met him when she first started Austin & Ally and met Ross.

Whilst she was thinking she lifted her head from her hands and looked to herself where she saw some blonde haired boy with his back to her on another bench across from the fountain. "Riker.." Laura said smiling. She then got up off the bench she was sat on and tapped him on the shoulder "Riker!" She said. But when the boy turned around she saw it was somebody else. "Sorry.." She said. The boy then got up off the bench and walked int he other direction.

Laura then turned around to go walk to the exit. That's where she saw him. "Oh thank god.." She said quietly. He was leaning against a wall staring at something. Probably nothing. Quickly she ran over to him "Riker, where have you been?!" Laura asked. Riker turned his head and looked at Laura. "You've had Rydel panicking, Rocky, Ross and your Mom!" "I wasn't gonna come back when my Dad-" Riker was then cut off by Laura placing her hand over his mouth. "Shh, the paparazzi have been following me everywhere.." Laura said quietly. Riker nodded. "Anyway," Riker said getting back onto the subject "I am not gonna go back somewhere where I'm not welcome! Or if I'm not allowed to go back." Riker said getting off the wall. "You don't have to. But where are you gonna stay?" Laura asked folding her arms. Riker shrugged "I don't know.. Friends." "What friend? Calum? He's not gonna let you stay cause he doesn't have a clue. Curt? Curt's not around anymore. So your out of luck." Laura told him. She was trying her best to convince him to go back.

"Well then looks like I'm homeless!" Riker said pretending to enthusiastic. "Fine, I'm not bothered. You do that. But that's just gonna make the paparazzi one step closer to knowing the truth." Laura said. Riker sighed and flung his head back "I'm sure they'll just think I've had a disagreement with my Dad or Mom." Laura nodded "Yeah, you kinda have!" Riker shook his head "Oh forget it, I'll just go find somewhere." Riker said beginning to walk off. "Riker.." Laura said. Riker then stopped walking and turned to face Laura. "Do you honestly think I am gonna let you sleep on the streets?" Laura asked him. He shrugged "I don't know. You've barely ever spoken to me ever since we met so I wouldn't know." Laura rolled her eyes and smiled "Well, Ross and Rydel are my friends. Therefore that makes you my friend, so your gonna come to mine and stay until this thing blows over." Laura said not giving him a choice. "Really?" Riker said surprised. "Yes!" Laura said "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the streets cause of one mistake you've done." "Do I have a choice?" Riker asked. "Not really." Laura said shaking her head a little. Laura then grabbed Riker by the arm and began to drag him along with her.

=== Lynch House ===

Ross was sat downstairs and had been ever since Laura had left to go find Riker he was sat in the livingroom on his own. Everything was so quiet and tense. It was so uncomfortable. He didn't even dare go in the kitchen and face his Mom and Dad incase one of them bit his head off or decided they wanted to kick him out aswell for nothing. They seemed like they were in that mood. Well, his Dad was. His Mom was just completely defenseless in this situation which was kinda sad because if his Mom had her way his Dad wouldn't of even had a say in the matter. Riker would still be here.

He was then cut off by his thoughts when Rydel came into the room quietly "Has Laura called?" Rydel asked. "Nope" Ross said not looking at Rydel, he was mainly focusing on the TV and watching it "she's probably still looking for him. You know what Riker's like. He goes places nobody thinks of going or looking." Rydel nodded in agreement.

Something then popped up on the TV. Just this little segment that comes on every hour about famous people in Hollywood, mainly Disney Channel or teen bands. "Oh god, what are they talking about today?" Rydel asked taking a seat next to Ross. "I don't know."He said moving up to let Rydel take a seat. They kept on watching and then something about a teen band called _Queenie _(1) "Are they still talking about these?" Ross asked in disbelief "jeez... When are they gonna get over the fact that one of them tried to kill them self? Big whoop! Get over it and get them help instead of talking about it all the time." Ross said having a little rant. "I know, last month they were talking about some other person beginning with a P. Can't remember their name, it was something dodgy then the other month they were on about that band O or something like that." Rydel said trying to agree with him. "I know, it's almost like they're going in alphabetical order of bands and famous people." Ross said laughing a little. "They are.. Don't you remember? When they first started out that's what they said they would do instead of just focusing on individual's." Rydel said reminding him. "Oh yeah," Ross said just remembering "what letter comes after Q again?" Ross asked trying ti think. "You being serious?" Rydel asked. "No, it's just it's R right after Q-" Ross then stopped himself.

"Oh no.." Rydel said. "R's next.." Ross said. "So that either means they're gonna be focusing on you Ross.. Or the band." Rydel said a little panicked. "Or Raini. Could be Raini.." Ross said trying to change the subject. "Maybe.." "I think it will." Ross said.

_TV HOST: Join us next week when we begin to talk about R5 and what little 'problems' have been occurring lately. Trust us, it's one you DON'T wanna miss. Bye now._

"Or not.." Ross said. "Like I said before, Oh no.." Rydel said before putting her head in her hands. "Like I said this morning in the kitchen.. If they decide to make a rumor about you being pregnant by Ri-" Rydel then looked at Ross and glared at him as if she was gonna kill him "I'll stop talking now.." Ross said dropping his head.

* * *

**Chapter 15 coming soon!**

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 15! :D **

**(1) Queenie is NOT a real band. I just made it up because Q comes before R :) **


	15. Sneaking Out

**It appears that I have a song that I listen to, to help me write my stories for each individual one :3 For this story it would be The Script For The First Time :/ Don't ask why.. as I was writing it the song came to mind and every time I write this story.. Just know that's the song I am listening to xD **

**Right.. TO THE STORY! :D **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

===ONE WEEK LATER===

It had been one week since Riker had been kicked out, he was still at Laura's house with her. He was just staying in the spare bedroom. Laura's Mom didn't mind even though she didn't know the reason why he had to stay she was just cool with it.

Also it had been a week since Ross and Rydel found out about the TV show on TV focusing on R5 for a month. Which Rydel was really worried about. She hadn't even seen Riker to warn him yet. She knew that he was at Laura's but she was never getting the chance to get out to go talk to him because her Mom and Dad wouldn't let her out because Ross, being Ross, let slip about the TV show focusing on R5 for the month. Which was getting stressful. She'd of called him but her phone was dead and she thinks her Dad's hid it so she can't get in contact with Riker. Her dad is really taking this harshly.

So today, she decided she was gonna sneak out and try to talk to Riker. Then the front door opened and closed, so she quickly ran downstairs "Mom? Dad?" Rydel called. "They've gone out." Rocky called from the livingroom. Rydel then ran into the livingroom quickly "Really?! How long for?!" Rydel asked. "Well, they're going out to buy food seen as though someone," Rocky said glaring at Ross "ate it all." Rydel nodded "So about an hour or so then?" Rydel asked. "More than likely." He said. "Perfect." Rydel said quickly grabbing her coat. "Where are you going?" Rocky asked going into the passage way. "Laura's, I need to talk to Riker." Rydel said before leaving the house. "Rydel!" Rocky called.

Ross then came into the passage way "She gone to go see Riker?" Ross asked. "Er.. Yeah.. Didn't you just hear her?" Rocky asked. "Nope, to busy watching TV." Ross said. "Sometime's I wonder why Rydel came to you first about this whole situation.." Rocky said wondering. "Cause I was the only one in the house, you were all out and I heard her scream." Ross told him. "That explains it." Rocky said before walking into the livingroom.

=== With Rydel ===

Once she'd gotten out of the house it took her around 10 minutes to get to Laura's house, that's because she ran most of the way. But she took it slow incase she fell and hurt herself or the baby. When she got there she knocked on the door. Laura opened it "Hey Ry." She said smiling. "Hey, Riker there?" Rydel asked. "Nope, he's gone-" Before Laura could finish off her sentence Rydel took off towards the mall "to the mall for something.." Laura finished off she then shrugged before shutting the door.

=== With Riker === **(a/n: MidnightInParis21 this is the bit you've been waiting for :3) **

He'd been walking around the mall for a little while because he was supposed to be meeting Rocky but he cancelled because his Mom and Dad found out and they'd get suspicious if they got back and Rocky wasn't there. So he just walked around for a little while until he finally decided to go back to Laura's.

But on his way there he decided to walk past an alley way where someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into it "What are you- Oh hey Ry.." Riker said when he saw it was Rydel. "Hey, look we need to talk!" Rydel said. "Okay, but how did you get out without Mom and Dad seeing you?" Riker asked her. "They went out," She told him "now can we talk?" She asked. Riker nodded. "Me and Ross were watching that Gossip show that does mini segments." Rydel told him. "The one that basically ruins people's life?" Riker asked knowing that was the one. "Yes, they said they're focusing on R5 for the next month.." Rydel told him.

"WHAT?!" Riker almost shouting shocked. "Shh! We need to be careful now," Rydel told him "I don't think we risk getting out that this baby's yours and not Ratliff's.. it would ruin everything." As Riker went to go say something, he noticed something. "Ry, was that trash can there before?" Riker asked pointing to it. Rydel turned around "No.." She said. Riker then slowly walked over to it and moved it. "Oh no.." Riker said. There crouched down was someone. Paparazzi.

The paparazzi man then stood up "I'll be on my way." He said. Riker grabbed him by the back of the shirt "Did you hear anything?" Riker asked. "No..." The man lied. "Keep it that way." Riker said before pushing him out of the alley. "Riker! Why'd you let him go?!" Rydel asked panicked. "What? Did you want me to kill him or something?" Riker asked sarcastically. "I don't know! something like that!" Rydel squealed. "Serious?" "Serious." Riker sighed "Look, I'm gonna go, just call me if anything bad happens okay?" Riker said before going off. Rydel then decided she was gonna go a for a little walk before she went home.

=== With Rocky & Ross ===

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rocky shouted and chorused from the livingroom. Ross then came running down the stairs and into the living room "What?!" Ross asked bursting through the door. "This is your fault!" Rocky shouted. "Huh.. Last time I heard those words was when Rydel told me about her being pregnant.." Ross said. "No! Look at this!" Rocky said showing him a magazine. Ross's face dropped "Oh no.." He said running both his hands through his hair.

The front door then opened "I'm back!" Rydel called. "We need to tell her.." Ross said. "She'll freak out Ross!" Rocky said quietly. "It's better coming from us then the front of a magazine cover." Ross said. "Hey, what are you two up to?" Rydel asked curiously. "Nothing, Rocky has something to tell you." Ross said. "What?" Rydel said. Rocky then glared at Ross.

He stepped forwards a little bit with the magazine held behind his back "Promise me, that you will not freak out.." Rocky asked. "Promise." Rydel said. "Even though I know you will.. Here.." he said handing her the magazine.

When she took the magazine from her brother she looked at it. Within seconds she dropped the magazine and collapsed to the floor crying witin the matter of 5 - 7 seconds.

* * *

**Chapter 16 coming soon**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	16. Everything's Falling Apart

**I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer so here you go ;) **

**Chapter 16 **

* * *

Ross and Rocky just stood there looking down at Rydel they didn't know whether to comfort her or panic themselves. "H-how did this manage to get out?" Rocky asked. "Me and Riker were talking and someone must of heard us.." Rydel said partly lying but still crying. "How loud were you talking?" Ross asked. "I don't know.." Rydel said letting out a few more tears. "W-well now what?" Ross asked looking at Rocky. "I don't know.." Rocky said.

There was a knock at the door so Rocky went and opened it "Is there a reason why I have just been blinded by a crowd of paparazzi with big flashing light on their camera's?" Ratliff asked rubbing his eyes and walking into the house. "Maybe.." Rocky said shutting the door. Ross then came out onto the passage way "Should we leave them to talk?" Ross asked. "Leave who to talk?" Ratliff asked. "You and Rydel.. She kinda needs you at the moment." Rocky said before going upstairs, soon followed by Ross.

Ratliff watched them go off and disappear, but he was also a little confused until he walked into the livingroom where he saw Rydel on the floor in pieces. Shattered. Everything. "Oh my god." Ratliff said shutting the livingroom door and basically knee sliding across the floor to her where he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly "What's wrong?" He asked concerned whilst stroking her head gently and softly. "T-t-they know.." Rydel stuttered out whilst crying. "Who know what?" Ratliff asked. "Everyone knows the truth.." She said burring her head into his chest. "W-well.. We can easily say it's just something they made up.." Ratliff said trying to reassure her. "No, they overheard me and Riker talking about it." Rydel said before sniffling. "Oh.." He said "t-then I don't know what to do.." "Neither do I, Rocky or Ross." Rydel told him. She then lifted up her head. "Does Riker?" Ratliff asked. "Nope, he doesn't know yet I don't think.." She said before standing up. Ratliff then stood up also.

As Rydel went to go say something, they were disturbed by loud voices coming from upstairs to downstairs "All I am saying is that if you didn't drag us to that party we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rocky raised his voice. Rydel and Ratliff walked out into the passageway where they saw Rocky and Ross arguing. "Will you stop pinning this on me!" Ross exclaimed "it's not my fault, none of this would of happened if they'd only had one thing to drink." Rydel sighed "Will you two stop arguing and Rocky stop blaming Ross!" She said getting really fed up. "No! He's the one who gave you all the drinks and if he didn't do that then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rocky pointed out. "Yeah, but it also wouldn't of happened if I rejected the drink." Rydel told him. "You did! But then he pressured you and Riker." Rocky said. "Rocky! Listen! Me and Riker are just as much to blame as Ross, but please just stop constantly blaming Ross for it," Rydel begged "what are you gonna say to the paparazzi if they ask you huh? 'Ross did it! Ross gave them a lot to drink and then they did it because they were too drunk!'?" Rydel asked "then they're just gonna make up even more stories."

"If your too blind to see who's fault it really is-" Rocky said being cut off by Rydel slapping him "Shut up! Stop blaming him!" She said lowering her arm to her side. "You know what I just give up on all of you completely.." Rocky said going back up the stairs into his room slamming the door behind him. Ross sighed "I'm done.." He said. "What do you mean?" Rydel asked. "I'm fed up of being around people who are gonna blame me for everything that goes wrong in their life's! I am DONE! D.O.N.E. DONE ." He then went upstairs into his room aswell.

Rydel then dropped her head a little "It's okay." Ratliff said gently rubbing her back. "Not it's not." She said. "Do you want me to stay? Or come back later?" Ratliff asked. "Come back later, there's something I need to do." She said smiling weakly. "What's that?" Ratliff asked. "Nothing to worry about." She said looking at him with sad eyes and hugging him. "I love you so munch!" She said hugging him tightly. "I love you to.." Ratliff replied "your not planning on committing suicide are you?" Ratliff asked. "No." She said. She then pulled away from the hug. "I'll see you later then?" Ratliff said. "Sure." Rydel said fake smiling. Ratliff then left.

When Ratliff left Rydel immedeatly ran upstairs to her room where she got out a pen and paper and began to write down on it.

* * *

**Chapter 17 coming soon!**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE & I'LL UPDATE IT! ;) OOOO! WHAT DO U THINK RYDEL'S UP TO?! :O**


	17. Laura's Crush

**Hehe.. sorry! I just got more ideas for this story -.- Like really.. Shoot me.. So, anyway, where I left off with this story I deleted. I just deleted chapters 17,18 & 19 :3 **

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

Rydel then just scrumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin next to her desk, along with the rest of her life. It's official. Her whole life.. OVER. Nothing she can do about it now. She had to be an idiot and do what she did even though she didn't know what she was doing.

"Ry.." Someone said knocking on the other side of the door. "C-come in.." She said shaking a little. It was Ross. He shut the door behind him "You okay?" He asked. "Er.. Fine.." Rydel lied. "Don't lie." Ross said. "I know, I'm a wreck." Rydel said before fling her head into her arms on her desk. "Anyone would be if they-" Ross said being cut off "If this is another one of your smart comments, don't bother." Rydel said with her head in her arms still. "Okay.." Ross said.

"How do you think everyone's gonna take it?" Ross asked. "Oh I don't know," Rydel said lifting up her head "let me go out into the middle of the city and see what everyone says." Ross sighed "All I've got to do is go into the city and then everyone will just stare at me, even though this has nothing to do with me at all!" Ross said. "In a way it does.." Rydel said looking up at him. "Just don't worry about it Ry, just deny everything, one of the TV shows is bound to clean it up." Ross said. "One of the TV talk shows are bound to want to talk to one of us.." Rydel said "Me.. Or Riker.. Or all of us.." Ross shook his head "Well, I guess we'll see then won't we." Ross said before leaving the room.

* * *

=== LAURA'S HOUSE ===

Riker just came in through the front door. "Oh wow.." Laura said in the livingroom. "Oh wow what?" Riker asked as he walked in. Laura then quickly flung the magazine she had in her hand onto the sofa and sat on it quickly. Riker noticed. "What are you hiding?" Riker asked. "Er.. Nothing.." Laura lied. "Show me.." Riker said. "I'm good." Laura said. "Tell me please." Riker said demanding almost. "You won't like it though.." Laura said. "Will I find out eventually?" Riker asked. "Yes.. But it'd be better coming from Ross, Rydel, me or Rocky then anyone else or you finding out on your own.." Laura said. "Then tel me." Riker said sitting next to her.

She sighed before pulling out the magazine from under her and rested it on his lap. He then looked down at it and his eyes widened "Oh no.." Riker said putting his head in his hands. "Told you, you wouldn't like it.." Laura said. She then tried to hug him as best as she could seen as though they were both sat down and he was lerched forwards with his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay.." Laura said trying to be hopeful. "No it won't," Riker said taking his head out of his hands "you have no idea what this is gonna do to our lives." Laura pulled away from the hug "You could always say that it's just a story they made up that the paparazzi are trying to sell.." Laura suggested. Riker shook his head "We can't one of them heard me say it to Rydel.." "So? that was one paparazzi.." Laura said "you can easily deny everything, its not hard. Like for instance, when I get asked about whether or not I like Ross more than a friend, I deny everything and say no."

Riker then looked at Laura "Did you just say you like Ross?" Riker asked. "No.." Laura denied. "Your denying it!" Riker said. "See? its easy to deny things, my point is prooven I rest my case." Laura said sitting back. Riker sighed. "Oh c'mon Riker, there gonna find another story to sell about a famous person, then they'll soon forget about this whole thing." Laura said trying to brighten the mood. "What about our fans?" Riker asked. "If they're true fans and love you guys, then they'll stick by you and ignore this whole thing til it blows over." Laura said.

Riker smiled "Thanks Laura," Riker said "also, I promise I won't tell Ross about your little crush." "Good cause if you do it'll be the very last thing you do." Laura said smiling evilly at him. Both of them then began to giGglr a lttle.

Chapter 18 coming soon!

REVIEw If U WaNT THE NEXT ONE! :D


	18. On Set

**Hello! Long time no-update xD **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

Today, Laura and Ross were going back to the Austin & Ally set to do Austin & Ally episode. TO be honest, ever since it got out about what had happened Ross was really nervous.. Even though it wasn't him he was still gonna get some hate for it.

Before they walked in, Ross stopped from going inside. Laura turned around "You okay?" Laura asked. Ross shook his head "I don't wanna go in.." Ross said. "Why not?" Laura asked. "They're all gonna be staring at me.." Ross said with a scared expression. "You didn't do it.. So why should they be staring and giving you hate?" Laura asked. "I know.. But still.. I'm still related to them." Ross told her. "Yeah.. but it wasn't you who's done it," Laura said walking up close to him "you don't have to be scared.. It's not your fault." "Everyone keeps telling me that.. Riker.. Rydel.. Ratliff.. But Rocky keeps saying it is." Ross said.

Laura hugged him and then pulled away "It'll be okay, I promise.. and if anyone says anything, I promise I'll say something okay?" Laura said. Ross smiled "Okay." He said. Laura then opened the door where both of them walked into the studio.

They then walked down into the set where most people were in little groups talking, when Ross entered the room, some people looked at him and whispered to the person next to them. "See.." Ross said "i'm just gonna go.." Ross said. "No.." Laura said grabbing his hand "c'mon, I'll hold your hand." Ross glared at her. "I am not taking the mick, I literally will hold your hand.." Laura said holding her hand out. Ross then took it.

Both of them then walked over to Raini and Calum. "Are you two dating?" Calum asked. "No, he wouldn't come over because he was too scared of what people would say to him about what's happened." Laura told them. "What's happened?" Calum asked. "Don't you know?" Ross asked "it's like.. All over the magazines and that new gossip show.." "Oh.. Yeah.. I don't watch that gossip show or read magazines so I won't know until somebody tells me.." Raini looked at Calum "I'm not gonna tell you and neither's Ross or Laura," Raini said before turning to Laura and Ross "so is it true?" Raini asked.

Ross looked down before looking at Raini "Y-yes.." Ross said "but if anyone asks you! It's not true!" Raini was shocked "Don't worry.. I won't.." Raini said smiling. "thanks." Ross said.

Then some boy was walking by when he laughed a little "What?" Laura said looking at him. "Nothing.." The boy said grinning. "No, you seem like you've got something to laugh about so please share the joke." Laura said folding her arms. "Laura.." Ross said. "Hey Ross." The boy said still grinning. He wasn't really a boy. He was in his late teens. He was one of those boys on set that took the mick out of anything and everything that the cast done wrong, and yet nobody fired him yet. "Hey.." Ross said.

"So, how's your sister going Ross?" He asked. "Oh your hilarious," Ross said "just go away." "No, no. I'm interested to here more about this." The boy said. "And I'm interested in punching you in the face if you don't go away.." Ross said smiling sarcastically. The boy rolled his eyes before walking away "Not my fault your family's messed up.." Ross then grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him up close to him "HEY! Its not my family that's messed up," Ross said getting frustrated "nobody in my family is messed up, twisted or sick. Ever heard of mistakes? Clearly not.." Ross said flinging the boy back. "Your gonna be a great Uncle then the way your getting frustrated." The boy giggled.

Ross lunged forward to him, but Calum grabbed him "GET OFF ME!" Ross shouted "No!" Calum said dragging him back into the dressing room area. Raini and Laura followed.

Once they got to the dressing room's, Calum basically flung Ross into Laura's dressing room because it was the closest one. They shut the door behind him "You need to chill out," Calum said "i don't know what's happened and I don't want to because by the sounds of things it sounds serious. But there's no need to act the way your acting right now." "Calum's right, the way your acting is just gonna make people know that its true when you all want everyone to think it's not." Raini said. "I know, but still, they shouldn't even be saying it!" Ross said. "There's gonna be loads of people saying things like this to you. But not as much to you but to Riker and Rydel," Laura said "but they're gonna get much worse abuse." "Okay, kinda figured out what it is now.." Calum said.

"Alright, fine, I get it!" ross said before leaving the dressing room, slamming the door behind him and going into his.

* * *

**Chapter 19 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :) ALSO REVIEW WITH ****WHAT WOULD U LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! **

**K.. So this is as far as my ideas went, so have any? **


	19. Loosing The Will To Live

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_Penny: I'll give you two some alone time.. (leaves the room)  
Ross (Austin): (Walks over to the piano bench) Remember when we sat at this bench and wrote our first song together?  
Laura (Ally): Yeah.. We've come a long way.  
Austin: You've come a long way.. The.. Er.. _

"CUT!" The director shouted.

Laura looked at Ross "It's okay," Laura said smiling. "I can't help it, I feel like I'm letting everyone down.." Ross said sitting down on the piano bench in the Practice Room set, "Your not, Ross," Laura said standing infront of him "you just have a lot on your mind." Ross nodded.

Then Rocky came walking onto the set and over to Ross "Thought you weren't coming today?" Ross asked "infact, I thought you weren't gonna come at all anymore." "Yeah well, it's depressing back at home. Mom's a little all over the place, Dad's frustrated and Rydel's.. Emotions all over the place." Rocky said. "Can you blame her?" Laura said. "Not really no.." Rocky shook his head. "Anyway, you better go stand over there because we need to rehearse again.." Ross said. Rocky then walked off the set.

"This scene doesn't matter for the time being, lets just go for the kissing scene." The director said. "Yey.." Laura said not so enthusiastic. "What don't you wanna kiss me or something?" Ross teased. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Laura said smiling. "Oh, so you do." Ross said. "No, I.. Ergh.." Laura said before going to the other set. Ross laughed before following her.

Laura was so easy to tease it was unbelievable.

_Ally (Laura): Oh, I did it! I got through my stage fright! (Hugs Austin (ross) )  
Austin (Ross): (Pulls away) I always knew you could do it!  
Ally: Thanks, I'm glad your up there with me! That was incredible, I feel like I can do anything..  
Austin: I know I can do anything.. As long as I'm with you.. _

Ross then bent down and kissed Laura on the lips as he was supposed to and waited for the signal to pull away which was probably when Raini and Calum pull their shocked faces. "So, are you pretending that's your sister.. or..?" The boy called from the other end of the room.

At that point, Ross just lost it. He pulled away from the kiss, took the guitar off his back, ran over to the boy and punched him in the face. After he punched him to the floor, he grabbed the boy back up by the shirt before head butting him in the face and continuing to just.. beat the crap out of him.

Nobody seemed to be running over in a hurry to stop Ross, cause at this moment nobody really cared. This boy deserved it.

"Ross!" Laura shouted "that's enough!"

Ross ignored her voice and just continued to kick, punch and do whatever else there was to do to him in the whole world. He was just so angry right now, and he'd finally found someone who he could take his anger out on.

"Rocky! Calum! Do something!" Laura squealed.

Rocky sighed before going over and grabbed Ross round the stomach and trying to pull him off "Okay! Ross let go!" Rocky told him "Calum! Help!"

Calum then came over to Rocky's rescue and grabbed hold of Ross before pulling him off the boy.

Even though Ross was only 17, he was pretty strong. Normally it wouldn't take two people to drag Ross away from something.. But he was literally boiling with anger so it was understandable. Ross fell to the floor whilst Rocky and Calum still had hold of him. Calum let go, but Rocky kept tight hold.

Ross took a deep breath "Get out of here now," Ross said angry to the boy "I don't know who the heck your are or think you are but you need to go before I seriously rip you to pieces.."

"Alright! Chill out Riker!" The boy said.

"What?" Ross said confused "I'm not Riker.. I'm Ross.."

"Ooo..." The boy said "then.. I am so sorry.. I thought you were.. Yeah."

"Yeah," Ross said smiling "it's a good thing you said it to me and not him otherwise you'd be a rotting corpse."

The boy rolled his eyes before leaving the studio.

"Are you calm? Can I let go of you now?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded. Rocky then released Ross "Ross," The director said.

Ross then walked over to the director dreading what the director was gonna say. Is he gonna fire him? Is he gonna suspend him? Is he gonna be in trouble. All these questions kept on running through his mind..

"Y-yeah?"

"I know your going through a tough time right now, but you need to calm down and clear your head." The director told him "go home, and then come back tomorrow when you've calmed down."

"Is that boy gonna be here?" Ross asked.

"That boy is called Brandon," The director told Ross "and I don't know.. If he is I'll keep him away from you."

Ross nodded "Thanks." He said before walking away from the director.

=== WITH RYDEL ===

She was sat upstairs on her own like she had been ever since it had all got out. She didn't bother checking anything on the internet because she could only just imagine what people are saying about her... And Riker of course.. or anyone else for that matter.. Ross.. Rocky.. Ratliff.. God knows.

All she knew is that if she turned on the laptop she would have her feelings hurt alot by just random people who use to be fans, or were never fans.

Then the door opened. Ratliff. She looked at him and then looked away.

"Ry," Ratliff said walking over to her "I think it's time you got out of bed and done something."

"Yeah, I'll get out bed, then I'll go for a walk and then get hate and loads of horrible things shouted at me," Rydel said sarcastically "sounds good."

"Ry, you can't stay indoors all the time, you need to get out.." Ratliff begged.

"I'll go out in the back yard and that's as far as I'm going.." Rydel told him.

"Fine with me as long as you get some fresh air." Ratliff said smiling.

* * *

**Chapter 20 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! ;D **


	20. Outside

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"See, feels good to have some fresh air doesn't it." Ratliff said sitting next to Rydel. Both of them were outside in the back garden of Rydel's home.

"Yeah, I guess.." Rydel said trying to put on a smile.

It wasn't smiling. She didn't want to smile. It wasn't a time to smile, it was a time to break down crying until there was no water left in her body. She would cry right now, but she's outside with Ratliff and then that would just bring more worry even though everyone knew why she'd be crying and the reason for her crying.

Who could blame her for wanting to break down and cry on the spot? Nobody really. Even though she didn't know what people were saying about her or this situation.. She could only just imagine the worst instead of the bright side.

Then Ratliff's phone started going off on the table where he'd put it as he sat down. He'd left it on vibrate so it was shaking the whole table.

Rydel looked at the phone and then at Ratliff "You gonna answer that?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No, it's just something telling me I've got a text, e-mail, tweet or something else." Ratliff told her.

"If it's a tweet don't you wanna reply to it if it's a fan?" Rydel asked.

"Well.. I would, but I'm with you trying to cheer you up," Ratliff said smiling "because you don't seem to be doing it on your own.."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can." He said.

Rydel was a little taken back by Ratliff's response, she wasn't expecting him to come out with something like that. She was expecting something nice.. But really, it was her fault she was like this. She was the one stupid enough to even accept the drinks off Ross and then get pregnant. By her own brother.

But within a couple of seconds, Ratliff realized how harsh that was.

"I'm sorry, that was mean.." Ratliff said.

"A little," Rydel said "but I deserve it."

"No you don't." Ratliff rolled his head.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Just then Mrs Lynch came out into the back yard.

"Rydel, Ratliff.. There's something that you all need to do tomorrow." Mrs Lynch said "that includes Ross, Rocky and Riker."

"What's that?" Ratliff asked.

"Someone wants to interview R5.."

Rydel put her head in her hands "I can imagine what the number 1 questions gonna be.." Rydel said.

"Who's even interviewing us?" Ratliff asked.

"Young Celebs"

"Oh god no.." Rydel sighed "I remember when someone went on that show when they were the top story in Hollywood, L.A, California.. Yeah.. Didn't they kill themselves because of how much embarrassment they got being on there?"

Ratliff rubbed Rydel's back "It'll be okay.. I'll be there if they say anything." Ratliff said.

* * *

**Chapter 21 coming soon ;) **

**Leave a review on how you think the interviews gonna go ;) **


	21. Interview Time

"Ri""""A/N: I'm typing on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes :) before you all ask, yes.. Ross is back to how he was in this try bfore :) You know.. Not good in serious situations :P PLEASE REVIEW WITH UR FAvORITE ROSS FUNNY MoMENT! :D

Chapter 21

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was the next day. The day of the interview. Nobody knew what they were gonna say to the interviewer if they asked about the whole Rydel-and-Riker situation. They were just gonna wing it. Well.. Ross was just gonna wing it.. Everyone else had just thought it through in their heads. But not Ross.. Oh no.. he ws just gonna be.. Ross.. and just do what Ross does best.. Being Ross.. Absent minded in situations like this.

Rocky had a feeling that in this interview, he'd have to cover Ross's mouth or slap him. No doubt Ross would come out with something, or let slip about something he shouldn't. Like wen their Mom returned from vacation.. You al rmember that right?

When they got to the studio, they waited backstage. Rydel was so nervous she felt like she was gonna be sick. Or mybe its just pregnancy symptoms.. Either way she felt like puking.

"Okay," a stage manager said "when Yolonda has finished talking about recent things, she's gonna call you all out one by one. I don't know in what order, she's just gonna do it." He then walked of.

Ratliff sat next to Rydel and hugged her with one arm "It's gonna be okay.." Ratliff said.

"I don't know.." Rydel said leaning her head against him.

Just then Yolonda started talking.

"Okay, now.. For our very special guests tonight, they're one of the biggest teen bands in the U.S.A as we speak! A couple of faces you may recognise. Its R5!" She said.

The crowd then screamed 'woo'

"So far so good with the crowd.." Rocky said.

She started talking again.

"Okay, so let's get these guys out here one by one shall we?" Yolonda said in the happiest voice she could find "first, give it up for Rocky!"

"Shoud of known I'd be first.." Rocky said before going out onto the stage. He waved to all the fans and sat down.

"Next up, you'll definately all know him, its Austin & Ally star Ross Lynch!" She said.

"Good luck.." Riker said.

Ross then walked out, done the same as Rocky before taking a seat nxt to rocky. Ross smiled to the crowd before whispering to Rocky "Why do I have a feeling she's left Riker, Rydel and Ratliff till now?" Ross whispered.

"Awe, look who's finally growing some brains!" Rocky whispered back mocking Ross. "You know why she has, because at the moment them three are the most highlighted people in the band.."

"Okay, time for the next three!" Yolonda said.

"Please be Riker or Rydel," Rocky whispered "cause if it's not.. Then they are both gonna be embaressed to hell.." Ross nodded.

"The next one, you could say he's just an older version of Ross, its Riker!" She said.

Ross and Rocky sighed with relief.

"They're gonna boo me.." Riker said.

"No they'll boo m, now just go!" Rydel said.

Riker took a deep breath before going out onto the stage, to his surprise they actually cheered for him. Then he sat next to Rocky.

"I thought they were gonna boo me.." Riker said quietly.

"Me too." Rocky replied.

"I was hoping they would.." Ross said without thinking, as usual.

Rocky and Riker then looked at Ross as if he wasn't from this planet. "What..?" Ross said as he noticed them both lookoing at him.

"I take back what I said about you finally growing brains.." Rocky said.

Ross glared at Rocky.

-With Rydellington-

"Look, I promise you everything is gonna be okay, do not panic.." Ratliff said holding Rydel's hands.

"I don't know Ratliff.." She said unsure.

"They cheered for Riker, so they'll cheer for you I promise." He said hugging her "I'll never leave your side trough this.."

"Now," Yolonda continued "its time for the goof ball of the whole band its Ellington Ratliff!"

"Except for now.." Ratliff pulled away from the hug ad went onto the stage and waved.

As he walked over to the seat, he went to go sit next Riker to show to people everything was okay between them and that this whole thing was a lie. Even though it wasn't. Ratliff could feel the heat of te audience and Yolonda's eyes on his back. which wasn't helping.

But as he went to go sit by Riker, there was no space so he rolled his eyes and sat next to Ross. Which didn't help.. Cause everyone though Ratliff was rolling his eyes at Riker.

"Oo.. touchy.." Yolonda mumbled "now, its time for one last member of the group. She's the only girl in the group! You know her, you love her, its.. Rydel!"

Rydel was still backstage, and when she heard her name she felt like passing out. But luckily she heard cheers.. which reasurred her a little. "Rydel? You coming out or does someone have to cme get you.." Yolonda said.

She then shook off the feeling, put on the best fake smile she could before walking out onto the stage. Waved. And sat next to Ratliff on the seat.

"Sorry I didn't come out first time.. I felt a little nervous.." Rydel said.

"Well what do we expect, you are carrying a child.." Yolonda said.

"And the pregnancy remarks begin..." Ross mumbled.

"What was that Ross?" Yolonda asked.

"I said-"

Rocky cut him off "nothing.. he said nothing.." Rocky gared at Ross.

"I'm not interested in that anway, I'm more interested in the look Ratliff gave Riker when he came out.." Yolonda said leaning over the desk a little "tell us more.."

Ratliff smiled "I didn't give him any look.. I was going to sit next to him until I realized there was no space, so I rolled my eyes at that.. not at Riker.." ratliff told her, trying to avoid what questions were probably coming next.

"Yeah," Ross said "I mean, why would Ratliff give Riker a dirty look for? Pffft.. riker hasn'rt done anything wrong these past few days, weeks or even months to make Ratliff hate him.."

Rocky smiled before swiftly hitting Ross over the head "Shut up your gonna embarass them.." Rocky mumbled.

"Sure about that Ross?" Yolonda asked. Ross nodded. "That's not what everyone else thinks.."

"Can I just say," Rocky interupted "Ross has no clue what he talks about half the time.."

"Hey!" Ross shrieked "I do too! remember a few weeks ago when there me, you, Riker, Rydel and Laura, then we started talking about a certain thing and I forgot Mom was in he rooom!"

"Seem like your forgetting where you are aswell.." Rocky said "just stay quiet Ross before you say something you shouldn't.." rocky whispered.

"Anyway, I have a question for each of you from fans.." Yolonda picked up a card "Ratliff. this ones for you.. What is it like dating Rydel?"

"Its great." Ratliff smiled.

"Ross, this is for you. Has there ever been anything romantic between you and Laura Marano?" She asked.

"That's like asking if there's been anything romantic between Riker and Rydel.." Ross said, once again without thinking. Some people hissed in the audeince and some people laughed while Rydel, Riker, Rocky nd Ratliff just glared at Ross. Ross then realized what he said "You know.. because there isn't.. and there hasn't been.."

"Sure about that?" Yolonda asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there isn't anything romantic between me and Laura."

"Not that," Yolonda said "I'm talking about Rydel and riker.

"I don't know.." Ross said "that's not something you wanna be asking me really.."

"Okay," Rker said turning to face Yolonda "really? Are you asking those questions? It's a litle bit sick isn't it."

"Not according to these rumors about you both.."

"Those are rumors.." Riker said trying to smile "you haven't actually heard aything come from our mouths about it.. have we now?"

"Really because, the day a reporter saw you two talking," Yolonda said looking at her card "and Riker.. you said and I quote 'the last thing we need is for the whole world to find out that baby's mine and not Ratliff's' is that true?"

Rydel then felt like the wole room was becoming smaller "N-no.. its not true.." Rydel said "you know what paparazzi are like.. they'll make up anything t sell a story.."

"Like the one about you being pregnant.."

"That ones true as you can see," Rydel jstered to her stomach "but its Ratliffs.. nobody elses.."

"Okay.. I'm not sure I believe you.." Yolonda said leaning back in her chair "because I'm pretty sure I heard you, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky dsgussing a plan backstage of what to say if I ask about this.. And guess what.. yu guys are sying what I heard.."

"W-we didn't plan anything.." Rcky said.

"Then tell the truth about this kid."

"Its is the truth.." Ratliff said.

"I don't think it is.. I can tell your lying because how yur al acting.."

Rydel then just had enough. she got up off the seat and ran oFf the stage.

"Rydel!" Riker called.

"Of course you'd be the one to call her," Yolonda grinned "go on go see her if you must..."

Riker rolled his eyes at her "Your mean.."

"I know," She laughed "anyway, that's all from R5 today folks. Bye guys."

They all then got up and walked off the stage.

Chapter 22 coming soon! :D

REVIEW WiTh UR FAVORITE ROSS MOMENT XP


	22. A Cover Up

**So.. You guys happy about Ross being back to his normal self in this story xD Lol. Trust.. There's more to come from him ;)**

**So, tell me. Do you prefer the photo of Rydel & Riker as the cover of this story or do you prefer the last one? :) **

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Your an idiot, your an idiot, your an idiot, your an idiot, your an idiot, your an idiot.." Rocky repeated over and over as him, Ross, Rydel and Ratliff entered their home.

Ross rolled his eyes "I don't see how I am an idiot." Ross said sitting down on the couch.

" 'and the pregnancy remarks begin'," Rocky repeated what Ross had said in the interview " 'why would Ratliff give Riker a dirty look for? Riker hasn't done anything wrong these past few days, weeks or even months to make Ratliff hate him' 'That's like asking if there's been anything romantic between Riker and Rydel' 'that's not some-'"

Ross cut Rocky off "Are you done quoting me?" Ross asked.

"Not quite," Rocky said sitting on the arm of a chair " 'that's not something you wanna be asking me really' Do you ever use the brains you were born with?!" Rocky asked. Ross went to go say something, but Rocky stopped him "Wait, sorry, forgot.. You weren't born with any. Even if you did I think it would be to difficult for you to use them."

Ross cocked his head like a puppy a little "Now that I think about it.. That was a little idiotic.." Ross admitted.

"Thank you!" Rocky clapped dragging out the 'u'.

Ross rolled his eyes.

Rydel then got up off the couch before leaving the room and going upstairs.

"Whats up with her?" Ross asked.

Rocky and Ratliff rolled their heads where they glared at Ross, before Ratliff kicked the livingroom door shut and gave Ross a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"She's basically just got embarrassed on the hit TV talk shows in the U.S.A.." Ratliff told him "what do you thinks wrong with her!?"

"See I knew that!" Ross smiled. But it faded when Rocky and Ratliff continued to glare at him "No.. okay.."

=== LAURA'S HOUSE ===

Riker came in, with his hood up but took it down once he got inside. As usual Laura was in the livingroom. She would of been at Austin & Ally, but because Ross was at the interview they couldn't do it. When Laura saw Riker she jumped up out of her seat.

"Riker, you need to hide." Laura said pushing him up the stairs.

"What? Why?" Riker asked.

Once Laura got up the stairs with Riker, she pushed him into Laura's room and shut the door behind her before turning to Riker.

"Laura, what's going on?" Riker asked.

"My Mom's back.." Laura said "I saw her this morning in the mall, and I figure she's gonna be coming home. She'll go through the roof when she see's you!"

"I thought she knew I was here."

Laura shook her head "I haven't had the time to tell her," Laura said running her hand through her hair "now she's probably heard about all-"

"I'm home." Mrs Marano called from downstairs.

"Stay up here and do not move, I will handle her." Laura said leaving the room and shutting it.

She then went downstairs "Hey Mom!" Laura said smiling and leaning against the arch to the livingroom. So her Mom couldn't pass.

"Hey.," Mrs Marano said sitting on the couch "what have you been doing while I've been gone?" She asked.

"You know, Austin & Ally stuff," Laura said "hanging out with Ross. Raini Calum.. Rocky, Ratliff and.. Rydel.. Riker.. you know.. usual people.."

Mrs Marano laughed "Can you believe they did that?" Mrs Marano asked.

"Can I believe who did what?" Laura asked, pretending to be oblivious to the situation "they meaning the directors of Austin & Ally letting Austin and Ally finally kiss.. Shocker I know."

"No.." Mrs Marano dragged out "Riker and Rydel.. Sick."

Laura sighed "Mom, they didn't" Laura said, even knowing it was a lie.

"Then how did the paparazzi get a story like that?" Mrs Marano asked "they don't come up with things like that on their own.. Laura.. if your letting one of them stay here then I'm not letting it happen, they can go!"

Laura had to think for a moment, something to protect Riker and Rydel with so her Mom wouldn't kick Riker out "Er.. b-because.. Rydel and Riker were talking about someone else being pregnant by Riker.." Laura lied.

"Oh yeah, who?" Mrs Marano asked again.

"Er..." Laura trailed off "er.. um.. Me.."

* * *

**Chapter 23 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ... Laura.. Tut tut.. Wel she is trying to protect them :3 Review with what you think! :D **


	23. Not A Well Thought Plan

**Left you on a cliff hanger there didn't I.. oopsies.. XD **

**BTW: Laura isn't actually pregnant with Riker.. It's just so her Mom will stop saying things about him and the paparazzi and such. **

**Just clearing up any confusion.**

**HJ RUSSO: Riaura feels.. Your gonna feel them in this chapter.. just sayin' **

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V. **

Something tells me.. that I shouldn't' of said that. Now things are just gonna go bad. REAL bad. Great. Good one Laura. Your officially a bigger idiot than Ross! No wait.. That's impossible..

My Mom then stood up from her seat, she looked like she could come and slap me at any moment. That's when I took a slow step back.

"Your what with who?" Mom said gritting her teeth together.

"Er.. I don't really wanna repeat because something tells me you already heard.." I said beginning to fiddle with my fingers.

"How could you be so irresponsible!" My Mom shouted "your 17 years old and he's what, 20?"

"21." I corrected her. She then glared at me even more than she already was, which I didn't really think was possible.. "Look Mom, point is that rumor about Riker and Rydel isn't true," I lied "its me that's pregnant. Not her," I lied again "they were talking about it, when obviously paparazzi over heard and decided to turn it into a different story because I wasn't there.."

Oh god.. I hope she's buying this.. Well.. She seems to be.

Mom took a deep breath "I am gonna go out for about an hour or 2 and by the time I'm back you better be gone and out of my sight!" She said before storming off out of the house.

I sighed. Great. My whole life ruined.. Just because of Riker.

I then went back upstairs into my room where Riker was sitting on the bed. I didn't bother smiling.

"Well, what happened?" Riker asked me standing up.

"If my Mom asks, I'm carrying your child instead of Rydel.." I said walking over to my drawers.

"What?" Riker said confused "oh no! Laura you didn't!" He said finally clicking on.

Laura turned around and looked at him "I can't have you being embarrassed because of one silly mistake you've done. Especially this!"

"Is Ross's idioticness rubbing off on you or something?" Riker asked me. I rolled my eyes. "We're not talking about you covering for something that'll go around like quick fire! Which it will go round like quick fire.. But something that is still gonna affect us both!"

Confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your 17.. I am 21.." Riker told me.

"I know that, I'm not stupid.." Laura said.

"Clearly you are," Riker said quickly "even though I haven't slept with your or had sex with you.. I am gonna get into deep trouble with your Mom! Possibly Dad.. My mom and Dad. Ross! Oh yeah.. and the police."

"Ho-" I stopped myself. Whoops. Didn't think of that. "Whoops.." I said "i'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way!"

"it's okay.." Riker sighed "but.. I guess there has been worse relationships then this. Even though we're not dating."

"Yeah," I said "b-because us two.. together.. pfft.. it'd be weird.." I said being indinial.

**Riker's P.O.V. **

"Yeah.." Laura said "b-because us two.. together.. pfft.. it'd be weird.." She said being indinial. Wow...

"Huh, yeah.. really weird.." I replied being indinial.

We then both laughed nervously. Then we stopped.

"Okay seriously," I said "you haven't thought this plan through have you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

Oh my god! It's like Ross is controlling her brain.. seriously.

"What are we gonna do in 9 months when there's no baby.." I said "but Rydel has.."

"Oh.." Laura said "well gimmie props, it was a 5 second plan!"

I nodded "So.. Is your Mom okay with me staying then?" I asked.

"No, she kicked me out aswell." She said.

"Oh great.." I said "so we're both homeless.. Cause there's noway my Dad's gonna let me back in the house after everything."

Laura looked like she was thinking for a moment. Hopefully she was thinking and not having a Ross moment. Haha.. That's what I'm gonna say from now on when someone does something stupid 'you having a Ross moment?' Haha..

"I'm gonna call Ross," Laura said taking out her phone obviously dialing Ross's number. "Hey Ross it's Laura! Obviously.. So.. er.. My Mom's back.. And I kinda panicked and told her I was pregnant with Riker instead of Rydel.. Yeah.. I know.. it was stupid of me. She kicked me out.. So that leaves me and Riker homeless. With our 'baby'. No Ross.. I am not pregnant with Riker.. Will you listen to me properly? Ross.. Stop.. No! You don't need to kill Riker.. Ross! Seriously! I am not.. Hello? You there.." Laura then put her phone in her pocket "well.. That didn't work.."

"it's Ross.. Of course it didn't work!" I said a little frustrated.

Laura sighed "We could always try just going to your house."

"Yeah, lets." I said.

* * *

**Chapter 24 coming soon! **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :)**


	24. Back Home

**HJ Russo.. You are so unfair.. **

**Chapter 24 **

* * *

Laura got some of her things into a bag before her and Riker made their way to Riker's house. Or well, where Riker use to live.

When Riker got there with Laura, Riker knocked on the door. Rocky opened it.

"Your brave." Rocky said.

"Rocky, can we just come in?" Riker asked.

"Sure, your lucky dad's not here though." Rocky said letting him in.

Riker and Laura then went through into the livingroom and sat down before Rydel came into the room and smiled at the sight of Laura and Riker.

"Why are you two here?" She asked smiling "not that I'm complaining."

"Because Laura done something she shouldn't," Riker said "but not to worry. Nobody will know that your pregnant by me. Oh no, they'll definantly think it's Ratliff's now." Riker then looked at Laura.

"What did you do..?" Rydel asked Laura.

"I may of said to my Mom so she'd stop talking crap that I'm the one that's pregnant by Riker instead of you.." Laura said smiling awkwardly.

"Laura!" Rydel shrieked.

"Oh but not to worry," Laura said "she bought it!"

"Seriously, is Ross's stupidity rubbing off on you or something?" Rydel asked.

"I spend waaaaaay to much time with him.." Laura admitted.

Rydel ran her hand through her hair "So what are you gonna do in 9 months when you don't give birth to anything?" Rydel asked.

"Er... Say I lost it half way through the 'pregnancy'?" Laura said.

"No, because then they'll know it was a cover up." Rydel folded her arms.

"Wait," Riker stood up "your not actually agreeing to go through with this.."

"Well, if we want R5 to still be standing by the end of the month then yes," Rydel said "it's falling apart as it is thanks to us.."

Riker looked down "I know.." He said "but how are we gonna get away with this plan?" Riker asked.

"There's only one thing we can do.." Rydel said looking at Riker and then at Laura.

Riker looked at Rydel confused, looked at Laura then.. he finally clicked "Oh no, Rydel.. No.. We're not.." Riker said.

Laura thought for a moment, and then she finally clicked on "Oh no way!" Laura almost shouted "I don't actually wanna be pregnant.." She said.

"How else are we gonna get away with this?" Rydel asked.

"This pregnancy has made you become more devious I swear.." Riker said sitting back down.

Rydel laughed sarcastically "Who's faults that?" Rydel asked looking at Riker.

"Why are you looking at me?" Riker asked looking at Rydel weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rydel asked.

"Okay, did that just really happen?" Laura asked "cause for a moment you sounded like a couple that didn't want another kid.."

"Iw.." Riker said "yeah, I've come to a conclusion.. You and Ross need a break from eachother before you turn into a girl version of him."

Laura nodded and smiled, but the smile faded "Oh no! I don't want that!" Laura said standing up.

"Exactly." Rydel smiled and nodded.

"C'mon get loud, loud, let out, shout it out- Oh hey guys.." Ross sang but stopped when he saw the three.

"Why are you singing that song? We recorded it ages ago.." Rydel said.

"Yeah, but I need it back in my head because we are shooting the music video for it tomorrow." Ross reminded them.

"Oh no, I forgot.." Riker said throwing his head back.

"And now I'm reminding you.." Ross said before walking off.

* * *

**Chapter 25 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**So.. What do you guys think should happen while they are shooting the music video drama wise?**


	25. Surprise Crush

RiSA/N: on my phone... again.. idk wy but it seems like I do my best work when I am on my phone /:

Let's just say this chapter Riaura.. Cuse most of u want Riaura for some od reson xD also, mybe a little bit of Rydellington. Havn"t had that in a wile now hve we.

Chapter 25

- SAME DAY/NIGHT -

"I am just genuinly surprised Dad let you move back in.." Rocky said to Riker.

"Me too," Riker replied "but somehow I think its cause Mom is letting Laura stay until she gets her own place."

Just then Ross came into the room and sent Riker a death glare. If only Ross had just listened to Laura..

"Ross I'm gonna say this again," Riker said "Laura is not actually pregnant by me.. she was the one stupid enough to even say to her Mom she was by me."

"But why did she even say it?!" Ross asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know go ask her!" Riker said.

"Where is laura anyway?" Ross asked.

"She said something about going for a walk." Rocky told them.

"But.. its 10.. at night.." Ross said "little bit dangerous..."

"She'll be fine.." Riker said.

"I'm gonna go to bed, seen as though we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.." Rocky said leaving the room "you two Ross."

"Yes dad." ross said sarcasticly.

Rocky hit Ross across the head, which he'd seem to be doing a lot lately, before both of them went upstairs into their own rooms to sleep.

- WITH RYDEL -

She was upstairs in her own room trying to get to sleep. But she couldn't. Not because she had Ratliff asleep at the oherside of her. No. She loved having to share the same bed wth him cause she felt so safe and comftorable. It wasn't cause she was pregnant.. It was cause she was thinking about everything that is going on at the moment.

She just kept on fiditing.

"You move one more time and I'll end up on the floor.." Ratliff said.

Rydel turned around and faced Ratliff "Sorry," She said smiling a litte "I was just thinking about somethings."

"I could tell." Ratliff smiled. Rydel then rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, you don't need to worry anymore, everything will be done and forgot about next week."

"I don't know Ratliff.." Rydel said.

"Hey," He said pulling her close to him with his arms wrapped round her "just calm.. as long as I'm around I'm gonna make sure you don't worry. And if it makes you feel better, I'll love this baby een though its not mine. Cause fce it, when he or she's born tey're gonna be in my life eeryday.."

Rydel smiled "I love you, did I ever tell you that?"

"I love you too," ratliff replied "now.. show me you love me.." he joked.

Rydel rolled her eyes bfore kissing him on the lips. Then both of tem soon fell asleep in eachothers arms.

- WITh RIKER -

It was 10:30 pm and Laura had just got back from her walk.

"Whereve you been?" Riker asked standing up "I was beginning to worry.."

"Sorry, my walk took longer than expected." Laura said half smiling.

"Well.. where did you go?"

"Nowhere really," she said "but I am tired. I just wanna go to sleep.." she yawned "where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well not in Rydel's room because Ratliffs there. Ross has gone to bed. There's no way your sharing a bed or room with Rocky," Riker explained "so.. I guess what leaves me. Cause 1. I don't care 2. You won't wanna cry in the morning."

Laura chuckled a little before both of them went upstairs. When they gt upstairs, they got changed. In different rooms of course. Laura then came back into the room where both of them layed for a little while.

"So, why dd you actually say that to your Mom?" Riker asked "because now you've just risked your whole entire career."

Laura shrugged "I do the most craziest things for people I care about a lot."

"You care about m?" Riker said turning on his side and facing Laura. She done the same, but faced Riker.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't of let you stay when your Dad kicked yu out otherwise." Laura said.

Riker then realized she was talking about a friendlu way "Oh.. right.. I tought you ment the other kind of caring way.. not friends.." Riker said. In the inside he was a little disappointed.

"I was," Laura said.

Riker smiled but looked at her confused "Wait.. I thought you liked Ross.."

"Well, I had to cver. Plus it was a hrd time for you and I don't know how you wuld of reacted to it.." She said frowning a little.

"If you'd of told me, then I'd of felt a whole lot better than I did."

"Sorry," Laura said "its just if I did tell you, you would of freaked and-"

Laura was then ct off by a kiss from Riker on the lips.

Chapter 26 comong soon!

WHAt DO U GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN WHeN THEY R SHOOTING THE LOUD MUSIC VIdEO!


	26. Talking It Out

Ri""Whe A/N: nobodys answering my question for this story -.- what would you guys like to see happen while they shoot the music video for LOUD. -.-

So.. I guess this chapter is a little bit for everyone that's asked for something.. becca you asked for ross to walk in on something, he does. HJ Russo.. Riaura.. that's all I'm saying & a guest account asked for smething between Riker & Rydel.. guess you got it.. even though I didn't do very good pobs.

Chapter 26

Laura was a little taken back by what Riker had just done. Kissed her. Don't get her wrong, she didn't care.. but the way he was acting earlier, that's what gave her second doubts on telling him.

Riker then pulled away, where he saw Laura who wasn't smiling. Which made him worry.. "S-sorry," Riker said "I didn't-"

Laura put her finger on his lip "Shh.." She hushed him "just... come here.." She said before pulling him into yet another kiss. Riker deepened it.

Then the door opened. Quickly they both pulled away before looking at the door to find Ross stood there.

"Ross.." Riker said.

Ross took a deep breath "I'm gonna walk out, and then I'm gonna come back in and pretend I never saw that..." Ross walked out of the room. Then a couple seconds later he came back in "so Laura," Ross said "what are you gonna be doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know why.." Laura said.

"Cause.. we're all gonna be shooting the music video for loud," Ross reminded her "where and what will you be doing?" He asked.

Laura shrugged "Come watch?" she said "not like I'm gonna be doing anything interesting..."

"Oh cool," Ross said "well.. I'm gonna go back to bed.. so.. bye.." he then left the room before going back into his own.

Riker and Laura turned back to eachother before letting out a little laugh each.

"I'm going to sleep," Laura said turning over.

"Same.." Riker said before doing the same.

- LATER THAT NIGHT -

It was about 4 a.m and Riker had woke up. Normally he'd of fell straight back asleep.. but this time he didn't. He looked at Laura who was still sleeping. It ddn't sound like anyone else was awake either. Besides, he had to b up in like 2 hours anyway to get ready to g to the set of LOUD. So h just got up, got dressed quietly before going downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he went straight into the kitchen for something to drink. but h jumped when he saw Rydel sat at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up?" Rydel asked when she saw Riker.

"Er, I couldn't get back to sleep," He said walking over to the table "plus, we have to be up in like 2 hours so there's no point really.." he sighed "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore," She said "haven't been able to a lot lately."

Riker sighed "Okay, if we don't talk about this now, then we're never gonna talk about it," He said sitting down at the table next to her "what are we exactly gonna do?"

Rydel shrugged "Never really thought about it," she said "I was just thinking.. whatever happens, happens really.."

"Ry, this isn't a kind of thing that happens everyday.. This is serious!" He said "this isn't something we both can just say 'oh whatever happens, happens'. Its bad enough Laura's tried to cover it up herself by saying she's pregnant by me instead of yu being pregnant by me!" He then let out a little sgh "huh.. never thought tat would ever come out of my mouth..."

Rydel let out a little laugh before going back to frowning "But.. I don't know what to do.. I've never been so scared and worried in my life."

"Well, do you wanna keep it?" He asked.

"I don't know..." she whined a little "if it was Ratliff's then yes, but because its not.. I don't know anymore.. what do you think?"

"That's your choice Ry."

"But you have as much right to have a say in whether I not I should.." She told him.

"I know bu-"

"Well..."

Riker sighed/frowned "I don't know either..." he said.

"Let's just say.. I did keep it," Rydel said "what would your figure be too it? Uncle or Dad..."

"Considering after what Laura's gone, done and said, to the world... I'd be a Uncle figure. but in private life that they don't know about.. dad. So.. I'd say both." he said.

"But what would we tell him or her when they got old enough to understand?" she asked.

"Well until that day comes, I don't think we need to worry about it.." Riker said shaking his head a little.

She smiled, both of them then stood up "thanks Riker." She said before hugging him. he hugged back "Your the best brother ever... but don't tell Ross, Rocky or Ryland I said that..."

Riker laughed a little "Don't worry, I won't.." he said.

Chapter 27 coming soon

SERIOUSLY: What would you guys like to happen while they're shooting the LOUD music video? -.-


	27. The Fall

**Just so you know while they are shooting this music video for LOUD in this.. Ross will be Ross and come out with a very, what he thinks, smart comment to Riker, which will land him on the floor. :) **

**Chapter 27 **

* * *

=== LATER THAT DAY===

Everyone was on the set for LOUD. They'd already shot a couple of scenes for the video. Meaning only about 1 which was pretty quick to film.

Throughout ever since they got to the set of the video, Ross somehow was just keeping on throwing Riker the evils. Riker seemed to take notice of this, which was a little strange. He didn't know why. Maybe it was cause Ross kinda walked in on Riker kissing Laura.. Maybe.. Yeah, it was that. Laura was on the set, but she was just watching.

"Bad news!" Rocky said walking over to Riker, Rydel, Ross, Laura and Ratliff "the person who's suppose to be playing your love interest, Ross, has called in sick.."

"Oh.. Then.. What are we gonna do?" Ross asked. Rocky shrugged "I don't know, we'll have to find someone quick to fill in the spot. Someone who's good at acting and will probably more than likely pick it up straight away." Rocky, Ross, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel then turned and looked at Laura.

Laura noticed and she jumped back a little "What.. Why me?" Laura asked.

"You can act," Ratliff said "plus it's much less work then going to find someone else."

"Yeah, besides, you'd of been the first person we called anyway." Ross added.

Laura sighed "Fine I'll do it.." Laura said.

"Yey!" Ross said before hugging her. He then pulled away. Everyone then left the room but Riker and Laura.

"Riker, we need to talk.." Laura said.

"Sure, what about?" Riker asked.

"We need to talk about what happened last night I-"

Riker then cut Laura off "Look Laura, as much as your a great girl.. That was kinda a mistake to do.. nothing should ever happen between us" He said.

"What.." Laura said as her face went straight "are you kidding me?"

"No.." Riker said "look I'm sorry." He said going to hug her. Laura just stepped back out of it. "Don't be mad.." Riker said.

"Don't be mad?" Laura questioned folding her arms "how could you expect me not to be mad?"

"Look I know-"

Laura cut Riker off "You don't mess with people's feelings like that Riker!" Laura almost shouted before leaving the room hurt.

Riker sighed before dropping his head down.

When Laura got out of the room she just went to the nearest steps she could find before sitting on them putting her head in her hands.

She couldn't believe Riker just said that. After everything she's done for him! By saying she was the one that was pregnant by Riker instead of Rydel. If it wasn't for the fact Rydel was on the receiving end of this whole situation aswell as Riker that had happened between them, Laura would take everything back what she's done and said.

But because Rydel's involved.. She won't. She doesn't want Rydel to suffer.

Then she heard footsteps behind her, when she looked up she saw Ross. "Laura.. What's wrong?" Ross asked sitting next to her. He then placed his hand around her.

Laura looked at Ross "You know last night? When Riker had kissed me?" Laura reminded him. Ross nodded, with a not so happy look on his face. "I just tried to talk to him about it there.."

"And.." Ross said.

"And.. He said it was a mistake and nothing between us should ever happen.." She said "he messed with my feelings and now I feel hurt.."

Ross then just felt annoyed. Sure he didn't like the fact of his brother and Laura together, but Riker shouldn't of messed with Laura like that. He was in no position to do anything like that after what he's done. His blood just boiled for hurting Laura like that.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him.." Ross said standing up.

"Ross, what are you doing?!" Laura asked.

Ross then stormed back into the room up the stairs with Laura following close behind. When they both got back into the room Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel had came back into the room.

"Okay, seriously, what the heck is your problem?" Ross asked walking up to Riker.

"Ross, leave it! I only told you what happened, not to do anything about it.." Laura said touching his arm pulling him a little.

Ross pulled his arm away from Laura "No," He said "seriously? Even I know you don't mess with a girls feelings like that.."

Riker rolled his eyes "Get over yourself Ross," Riker said "I told her straight. Its better than me just leading her on through a relationship that's not true."

"You basically did lead her on!" Ross almost shouted "your like a player.."

"Ross.." Laura warned him.

Riker sighed "How on earth am I a player when I don't go out with different girls everyday!"

"Cause! You slept with your own sister, got her pregnant and now you tried to get with Laura last night," Ross said, but not too loud, luckily it was only them in the room "that's close enough to a player to me!"

All of a sudden Ross felt Riker's fist collide with his face which made Ross loose his balance before falling to the floor.

"RIKER!" Rydel and Laura screamed.

"What? He asked for it.." Riker said shaking his hand a little.

"I know," Rydel said "what he said was out of order! But there was no need for that.." Rydel said.

Ross sat up on the floor and held his eye "No, he's right.. I shouldn't of said what I said about it.." Ross said "I am sorry Rydel.. Riker, I am not sorry."

Riker went for Ross again, but Rydel grabbed Riker "NO!" She shouted "I am so sick of your mood swings lately! This isn't his fault.."

"Did I say it was?" Riker asked "it's partly his fault we're in this situation anyway!"

"Oh c'mon Riker!" Rydel said "when are you gonna start to believe you can't blame other people for your mistakes.."

"Well, it is his fault! He gave us the drink!"

"But we were stupid enough to even say yes!" Rydel shouted. She then took a deep breath "I'm going, I need some fresh air.." She said walking towards the door.

"Rydel," Riker said going after her.

When Riker got outside, he got behind Rydel "Rydel, listen to me!" Riker said.

"NO!" Rydel said ignoring his voice.

At this point, Rydel was about half way down the steps. "Rydel!" Riker grabbed her arm.

"No!" Rydel pulled her arm away from Riker. But she pulled it back a little bit too much because then she ended up falling down the steps. She screamed as she fell before hitting the bottom.

"RYDEL!" Riker shouted.

* * *

**Chapter 28 coming soon ;) **

**So, what do you guys think should happen next?**


	28. Pain

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Rydel!" Riker shouted.

Just then, Ratliff, Rocky, Ross and Laura came out and stood at the top of the steps with Riker.

"What happened?!" Ratliff asked.

"I don't know," Riker said "I came out, I shouted her, she ignored me, So I grabbed her arm but she pulled her arm away and next thing you know.. BOOM. She falls.."

Ratliff then ran down the steps to Rydel where he knelt next to her "Are you okay..?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel sat up a little before holding her head "Ow.. My head..." She said a little in pain.

Ratliff then took Rydel's hands "C'mon, you might need to sit down for a little bit.." Ratliff said standing up. He then pulled her up, but as soon as she got to her feet she let out a little cry of pain before collapsing back into Ratliff's arms "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

"No.." Rydel said grabbing tight hold of him in pain.

"What's wrong..?" Ross asked.

"My stomach.." She said in pain "it really really hurts.." She putting her head into Ratliff.

Ratliff then looked up to Riker, Rocky, Ross and Laura for help, he didn't know what to do. "Is.. Is it the baby?" Ratliff asked.

"I think so.." She cried a little.

Ratliff then sighed before picking up Rydel bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Riker asked.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Ratliff said "something's wrong.." He said "is anyone gonna come with us?" He asked.

Ross then nudged Riker "Go.." Ross said.

"Why?" Riker asked.

Ross then gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Oh c'mon Riker, your having a Ross moment now aren't you." Rocky said.

"What?! What's a Ross moment?" Ross asked.

"Hehe, never mind.." Rocky tapped Ross's face.

"I'll just go then.." Ratliff said beginning to walk off to the car.

"Wait," Riker said running down the steps "I'll come.." He said.

Ratliff and Riker then took Rydel to the car before they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 29 coming soon! **

**PLEASE: I am running low on ideas for this story, so could you PLEASE give me some fo yours?**


	29. Matching Blood Type

A/N: Guys, you are all gonna love this ;) thank u 2009 to help me come up with this idea! :D

When I get to that part I am gonna put a a/n to tell you guys to brace yourselfs :)

Oh btw, Rydel.. She's about 5 or 6 months pregnant.. :) even though I forgot t time skip -.-

Oh yeah.. REVIEW WITH UR FAVORITE ROSS MOMEnT! :D becca knows why ;)

Chapter 29

About 30 minutes later both Riker and Ratliff were both sat outside Rydel's hospital room she was in waiting on any news. Both of them were nervous wrecks.. Especially Riker.

"How did she fall?" Ratliff asked. "I told you, I grabbed her by the arm, but se pulled it away too fast and ended up falling." Riker said leaning forwards in the chair. Ratliff nodded "So you didn't push her then?" "No? I wouldn't push my own sister down concrete stairs Ratliff.." Riker told him. "I know." He sighed.

Both Riker and Ratliff both waited for another 15 minutes. Luckily they were in part of a hospital where there'd be no crazy little kids that were fans bugging them. They didn't need this right now.

All they wanted was to be told that everything was okay with the baby and that everyone can go back to the LOUD music video set.. but they had the strangest feeling that wasn't gonna happen.

Then, Ross, Rocky and Laura came into the hospital and ran up to them.

"Why aren't you guys on set?" Riker asked. "We told the director what had happnened. He said that we can just film the music video when Rydel's okay and better." Rocky explained.

Ross then sat down "How is she anyway?" Ross asked. They both shrugged. Then a nurse came out of the room.

(A/N: brace yourself guys ;) )

"Okay, so there's news.. A lot of it.." The nurse said. "What is it?" Laura asked. "Well.. Unfortunately.. the baby.. its coming now.. prematurly.." She said. Riker sighed before putting his head in his hands. "And then there is more.." the nurse said "the baby needs a blood transfusion because it doesn't have enough blood in its system."

Everyone looked at eachother "Does it have to be the dad?" Ratliff asked. "Not neccisarily.. just someone who has a matching blood type to the baby," the nurse said "prefferably a boy.. but I'm not guaranteed that one of you four is gonna be a matching blood type."

"WHAT?!" Rocky and Ross shouted. "Whoa, wait, you want me and Rocky to have a blood test aswell?" Ross said. Nurse nodded "Just to be on the safe side.." She said. "But let's say one of them is a mtch, what does that mean?" Laura asked. "Then congratulations.. Your the biologicial father." The nurse smiled. "Considering 3 of us are her brothers.." Rocky said. nurse shrugged "It'll stay between us, now who wnts to go first?" Nurse aked.

Ross pushed Riker off his seat. "Hey!" Rker shrieked. "Just go... hopefully there is a chance you have a match.. or even better Ratliff does." RosS said. Riker rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man, its partly your fault we're here in this mess anyway, if ya get what I mean.." Ross said. Riker glared at Ross "I am getting fed up of your little comments lately.." Riker said. "I can tell!" Ross smiled "that's why I do it, to keep the people entertained." "No you keep the people annoyed." Riker said "one day.. this is gonna come bck and bite you so hard in the-" Riker was then cut off. "How about all four of you just come wth me and we'll do this mow.." The nurse said.

- 15 minutes later -

Ross, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky came back to Laura who was still outside Rydel's room. She stood up "So who's a match?!" Laura asked. "We don't know she said she'd come out and tell us in about an hour." Ratliff said.

"We're all kinda hoping its Ratliff." Rocky said. "So am I.." Laura said. "Let's just hope.." Ratliff said.

- an hour later -

The nurse then came back down the corridor with the test results. Let's just say.. one of them is a match...

The five then stood up as the nurse came up to her "Well..?" Rocky said. "There's a match." The nurse said. "Am I aloud to make a comment about this?" Ross asked. "Sure, if you want it to be the last thing you do." Rocky said. "I'll take my chances.." Ross said. "Don't even bother with a comment Ross.." Riker said.

They all looked back at the nurse looking for the answer. Laura then felt her throat becoming dry, so she began to take a big drink out of the bottle of coke she bought while Riker, Ratliff, Ross and Rocky were getting tested. "The matching blood type is," the nurse began reading from the clip board.

Everyones heart beat then began to beat real fast.. they were really nervous and hoping like hell it was Ratliff..

"Ross.." The nurse said.

Laura spat her drink out with shock.

Ross's face just dropped as if he'd just seen something he shouldn't of.

Riker placed an arm on Ross's shoulder "You know what, just this once.. I'll let you make a comment.." Riker said smiling. Ross just continued to stare out into space. "Oh wait.." Rocky said "for once in his life I don't tink he has one Riker."

Ratliff waved his hand infront of Ross's face "I think he may of blanked out.." Ratliff said as there was no movement from Ross at ll but breathung.

Chapter 30 coming soon..

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE

Review with ur favorite ross moment ;)

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha a! so.. did u like it? xD


	30. I Can't Do It - Ross

**So.. I know you have ALL been waiting for this :) & May I say, Austin & Ally is on ALL night in the UK so this is pretty fucking awkward for me to write :) Thanks guys (y) XD**

**Oh yeah before I forget.. Shoutout time! Go read 2009's story LOUD An R5 Fanfiction :3 Its got Rydellington & Riaura...**

**Just so you know, in this chapter it's almost like Riker's turned into Ross and Ross has kinda turned into Riker.. If you get me? But if you don't.. You'll find out at the beginning when Riker makes a smart comment to Ross.**

**Just so you know.. There's a long recap ;) But read it please just to create more suspense ;) **

_Recap_

**Chapter 30**

* * *

_Lets Recap: _

_"No!" Rydel pulled her arm away from Riker. But she pulled it back a little bit too much because then she ended up falling down the steps. She screamed as she fell before hitting the bottom._

_"RYDEL!" Riker shouted. "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked. "No.." Rydel said grabbing tight hold of him in pain. "What's wrong..?" Ross asked. "My stomach.." She said in pain "it really really hurts.." She putting her head into Ratliff. Ratliff then looked up to Riker, Rocky, Ross and Laura for help, he didn't know what to do. "Is.. Is it the baby?" Ratliff asked. "I think so.." She cried a little._

_ "Well.. Unfortunately.. the baby.. its coming now.. prematurely.." The nurse said. "the baby needs a blood transfusion because it doesn't have enough blood in its system." _

_ "Does it have to be the dad?" Ratliff asked. "Not necessarily . just someone who has a matching blood type to the baby," the nurse said. _

_ "Whoa, wait, you want me and Rocky to have a blood test aswell?" Ross said. Nurse nodded "Just to be on the safe side.." She said. "But let's say one of them is a match, what does that mean?" Laura asked. "Your the biological father." The nurse smiled._

_"Hopefully there is a chance you have a match.. or even better Ratliff does." Ross said. Riker rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man, its partly your fault we're here in this mess anyway, if ya get what I mean.." Ross said. Riker glared at Ross "I am getting fed up of your little comments lately.." Riker said. "I can tell!" Ross smiled "that's why I do it, to keep the people entertained." "No you keep the people annoyed." Riker said. _

_"Well..?" Rocky said. "There's a match." The nurse said. _

_"The matching blood type is," the nurse began reading from the clip board._

_"Ross.." The nurse said._

* * *

=== NOW ===

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, but Ross.

Ratliff waved his hand infront of Ross's face because he was still staring into space in a trance. "Yup.. He's gone.." Ratliff said dropping his hand down at his side. "Ross.." Rocky called. He continued to stare. "Ross.. Earth is waiting on you.." Laura said. "Apparently so's Rydel and the baby." Riker said.

Rocky turned and glared at Riker. Riker then covered his mouth after he realized what he just said "Oh no! I'm turning into Ross!" Riker said. Rocky then looked back at Ross.

"No.. No.." Ross said shaking his head "your lying.. I know you are.." He said. "Where have I heard those words before..?" Riker asked "oh yeah that's right! When Rydel told me about-" Rocky threw a glare at Riker "Excuse me nurse," Rocky cut Riker off "there's something wrong with my older brother.. He's changed in the past 5 seconds and I have a feeling I'm not gonna be able to do anything about it." Rocky said. "Shut up Rocky!" Ross snapped. "Ha," Riker laughed "not so nice when the shoes on the other foot is it?" Riker said grinning. Ross glared at Riker. Riker coughed cutting off his laugh "I need to shut up.." Riker said sitting down. Rocky nodded "Yeah you do.." He said.

Ross ran his hand through his hair "But... I don't get it.." Ross said "I have _never _in my entire life in these past 6 months or before slept with my sister.. So how on earth can I be a blood match?! Oh yeah.. And then began the official dad?!" He asked panicking. "You don't have to of had sex with her.." The nurse reassured him. Ross nodded "Oh.. That makes it ten times better!" Ross said sarcastically. "Really?" Ratliff said. "NO!" Ross shouted.

"Well, c'mon then.. Lets get you in there." The nurse said. "No.." Ross said. Everyone then looked at him. "What do you mean 'no'?" Rocky asked. "Exactly that.." Ross said sitting down. "Ross! It's a baby! Soon to be your niece or nephew." Ratliff said. "Yeah, about 60 minutes ago it was soon to be my niece or nephew," Ross replied "now look.. If I do give it my blood it's gonna be my kid.." "Does it matter?" Riker asked "you saved a life..." Ross shrugged before standing up "I don't want a baby to my sister.." He said. "Your not gonna! You didn't make it!" Riker told him. "No that's right.. You did!" Ross said smiling before frowning again. Riker sighed heavily "Ross c'mon! Don't be such a brat!" Riker raised his voice.

"Are you okay Riker?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, why?" Riker asked looking at him. "Because your moods are changing faster than the whether.." Rocky said folding his arms "its getting worrying now.." "What do you mean?" Riker asked. "10 minutes ago.. You were all sad. Then you were happy and all jumpy, now your all mad again.." Rocky said. Riker shrugged "I don't know!" Riker snapped. Rocky lent back a little. "Okay, I see what you may mean now.." Riker said.

Riker then turned back to Ross "Seriously, what is it gonna take for you to get the guts to go in there and save the baby.." He said. Ross shrugged "I can't do it," Ross said "i don't want the whole world thinking I was the one who got her pregnant.." Riker glared at him. "I'm sorry.." Ross said before walking off.

"Ross!" Laura called. "Go talk some sense into him.." Ratliff said. "What?! Why me?" Laura asked. "Cause, he listens to you!" Riker said. "Whoa, bro," Rocky said "relax man.." Riker shook his head. "I'll try.. But I can't promise anything.." Laura said before going after Ross.

"Yeah.. Whilst she's doing that I'm gonna get a drink.." Riker said before walking off.

"Does he seem.. Weird to you?" Rocky asked. "Riker or Ross?" Ratliff asked. "Riker.." Rocky said. "Yeah.. I've seemed to notice that a lot lately." Ratliff said sitting down. "Me too.." Rocky said "and I'm starting to get really worried.."

* * *

**Chapter 31 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**REVIEW WITH SOME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! :D **

**Btw, the last part with Riker was for a guest account who's been asking about Riker :) So there you go! :D **


	31. Starts With A B and ends in a R

"IA/N: For what's wrong wth Riker. This is an idea a guest reviewer gave me she's called "Arlene" :) so thanks for the idea and let's see where it takes us ;)

Chapter 31

Laura followed Ross until she got outside. He wasn't anywhere in sight. So she sighed before turning around to go back in the hospital. But that's where she saw Ross sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

She walked over and sat next to him "Ross.." Laura said. Ross looked up and half smiled at Laura, she could tell he wanted to cry by his eyes and the way his voice sounded "H-h-hey Laura." Ross stumbled. "Why'd you run?" Laura asked.

Ross shrugged "Panicked.." Ross said "I wanna save this baby, but at the same time.. I don't because I don't want the whole world and my fans to think I have a baby with my sister." He explained. Laura rested her head on his shoulder where her neck fit into his neck "They're not gonna think that your the dad Ross," Laura said "if anything they'll look up to you more because you saved your sisters babys life.. A baby Ross.." Ross smiled, only about an inch though. But you could tell he was dying to smile

"I know your hurting Ross," Laura said "but I've noticed lately you haven't been yourself.." Ross shrugged. "C'mon.. where's your little cmments you made at the wrong time?" She asked "that's the Ross I know and love more than aything.. but I can't seem to find him lately.." "Wait.." Ross said "no.. I'm fresh out of comments after today.." he said.

"As long as it gets out to the right paparazzi or talk show, like clevverTV or the Hollywire hotminute, then they'll set it straight." Laura said. "I guess so.." Ross said. Laura looked up at Ross "Ross.. There's a baby in there with his or her life on the line.. Its only hope of living is you," she said "so what are you gonna do?" She asked.

Ross sighed before jumping up onto his feet "I'm gonna do it." Ross said smiling. Laura stood up, smiled and then hugged him "This is why your my favorite famous person." She said. He hugged back "Thanks. But if it wasn't for you I don't think I'd be doing this right now.. This is why your MY favorite grl in the whole world." Laura let out a little laugh.

Both of them pulled away from the hug and looked at eachother. Ross then just gave in before putting his hand at the back of Lauras neck before taking her in for a kiss wheRe both their lips met. He pulled away and smiled "I couldn't bare waiting until the next episode of Austin & Ally until they had to kiss again.." Ross said. Laura smiled before holding out her hand "Let's go save a baby." She said. Ross took her hand "Let's." He said.

Both of them then walked into the hospital and back to Riker, Rocky and Ratliff. "Decided to come back then?" Rocky asked. Ross nodded.

Then two nurses came walking by talking, looks like something important. Rocky never took his attention away. they both started talking about a patient who has bipolar. Rocky thought for a moment of what it would be like to have bipolar.. It'd be horrible. Then.. he thought about it. For a while.

"Bipolar!" Rocky said jumping out of his seat. "Bear!" Ross added onto the end of it. That only got Ross a funny look fron Rocky, Riker, Ratliff ad Laura. "What? Bipolar... Bipolar bear.. don't you.. oh never mind.." Ross said. "He's back.." Ratliff confirmed "does that mean new Rikers gone?" Ratliff asked. Riker glared at Ratliff "Please.. do me one favor.." Riker said. "What?" "Shut up.." he almost snapped. "Well.. someone needs a- uh-oh.." Ratliff said "Rocky... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ratliff asked looking at Rocky with a wrried expression.

"If its got anything to do with the word I just said and a certain person that we were getting worried about before.." Rcky said "then.. yes.. We are.." Ratliff sighed "Oh no.." he said "this isn't good..."

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 32

Whatcha think?


	32. Your Not Okay Riker - Rocky

**If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know :) Like.. How would you like to see this story end?**

**& Arlene.. No problem! Your ideas are amazing for this story, maybe this whole Riker thing can bring in more drama, but I don't know what. **

**Btw, I am gonna do a recap on every chapter that is left at a cliff hanger ;) **

**Chapter 32 **

* * *

Lets Recap:

_"No.. No.." Ross said shaking his head "your lying.. I know you are.."_

_"Ha," Riker laughed "not so nice when the shoes on the other foot is it?" Riker said grinning. Ross glared at Riker. Riker coughed cutting off his laugh "I need to shut up.." Riker said sitting down._

_"Well, c'mon then.. Lets get you in there." The nurse said. "No.." Ross said._

_Riker sighed heavily "Ross c'mon! Don't be such a brat!" Riker raised his voice. "Are you okay Riker?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, why?" Riker asked looking at him. "Because your moods are changing faster than the whether.." Rocky said folding his arms "its getting worrying now.." "10 minutes ago.. You were all sad. Then you were happy and all jumpy, now your all mad again.." Rocky said. Riker shrugged "I don't know!" Riker snapped. Rocky lent back a little. "Okay, I see what you may mean now.." Riker said._

_"I can't do it," Ross said "i don't want the whole world thinking I was the one who got her pregnant.." Riker glared at him. "I'm sorry.." Ross said before walking off. _

_"Does he seem.. Weird to you?" Rocky asked. "Yeah.. I've seemed to notice that a lot lately." Ratliff said sitting down. _

_ "I'm gonna do it." Ross said smiling. Ross then just gave in before putting his hand at the back of Laura's neck before taking her in for a kiss where both their lips met. "Let's go save a baby." She said. Ross took her hand "Let's." He said._

_"Bipolar!" Rocky said jumping out of his seat. "Bear!" Ross added onto the end of it. _

_"He's back.." Ratliff confirmed "does that mean new Riker's gone?" Ratliff asked. Riker glared at Ratliff "Please.. do me one favor.." Riker said. "What?" "Shut up.." he almost snapped. "Well.. someone needs a- uh-oh.." Ratliff said "Rocky... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ratliff asked looking at Rocky with a worried expression._

_"If its got anything to do with the word I just said and a certain person that we were getting worried about before.." Rocky said "then.. yes.. We are.." Ratliff sighed "Oh no.." he said "this isn't good..."_

* * *

NOW.

Riker then stood up "Okay.. I'm not even gonna ask.." Riker said. He then turned to Ross and smiled "Glad you changed your mind bro." He said. Ratliff and Rocky looked at eachother before looking back at Riker. Ross half smiled "Me too," Ross said "thanks to Laura talking some sense into me." Laura smiled a little. "That's great," Riker said "I'm happy you did.."

"See, now he's happy.." Ratliff whispered to Rocky "a second ago he was pissed.." Rocky nodded "I know, I am here.." Rocky whispered.

The nurse then came back out of the room "Ross, glad you came back," She said "you gonna come with me then?" Ross nodded "Yeah.. I guess so he said." The nurse then walked with Ross into the other room while Riker, Laura, Rocky and Ratliff waited.

"So.. Riker," Rocky said "how ya feeling?" He asked. Riker looked at him confused "Fine.. Why?" Riker asked. He was starting to think that something was up with his brother and friend. "Just wondering.."Rocky said. "How are you mood wise?" Ratliff asked leaning forward. Riker shook his head "I don't even know what you two are up too.." Riker said "but.. If it's something bad.. Don't tell me.. My emotions are kinda all over the place.." "We figured.." Ratliff mumbled under his breath. "What?" Riker asked. "Nothing!" Ratliff said.

A couple of seconds later, Riker just smiled and began to laugh just a little. "What's so funny..?" Laura asked, noticing that something was up with him. "Nothing," Riker said "I just remembered something funny.. From a while ago.. Something Ross did.. It was hilarious!" Laura then looked at Ratliff and Rocky for answers. Both of them shrugged.

"Riker.. I don't mean to be a little weird or anything," Laura said "but.. your not acting like yourself lately.." She said. "What do you mean?" Riker asked confused. "The constant mood changes.. Changing your mind about almost everything.." Laura told him "what's going on?" Riker shrugged "I don't know, guess.. Thats just me." He said. "But.. You've always been.. A happy guy.. Rarely in moods.. Never changed your mind about anything.. You've always been open minded.." Laura said "only now I've just noticed..." She said. "Okay," Rocky said standing up "Laura.. Just.. leave it.." She nodded before sitting down.

Riker looked at the three "What.." Riker said "I'm fine.. I promise.." He said. "Are you sure?" Ratliff asked "because I don't know about you, but Laura's right.. You've been acting weird lately.." Riker rolled his eyes "Look.. I don't know what you think.. But I know I am fine! Okay?" "See.. Now your getting angry again.. You were happy before." Rocky said. "Well what do you expect?!" Riker asked "you were all fine with me before.." Then the nurse came walking out of the room Ross was in getting his blood, she was only coming out to get something for Ross when she noticed everything going down between the four. "You guys were totally fine with me before.. Now your accusing me that I am changing?" Riker said.

"Whoa," Ratliff said "your blowing this w_aaaa_y out of this way out of proportion.. We're not accusing you of changing. We're just saying.. Your changing your moods faster than the weather." Riker shook his head "How am I?" Riker asked "your just.. Loosing it I swear." "We're loosing it?" Rocky questioned "you sure that its us that's loosing it..?" Riker rolled his eyes "Can't we all just drop this whole thing?" Riker asked "cause there's no point in it if I am honest.."

The nurse then walked over "Is everything okay over here?" She asked. "Everything's fine." Riker said. "No it's not." Laura said. "Yes it is." Riker snapped. Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" The nurse asked Riker. "Why does everyone keep asking me this.." Riker said getting frustrated. "Because.. Your not okay." Ratliff said. "Shut-" Riker went to go say before Ratliff cut him off. "That s about the 5th time you have almost told me to shut up!" Ratliff cut Riker off. Ratliff took a deep breath "See! Now your making me cranky!" Ratliff said.

Riker sighed "I'm just gonna go.." Riker said. "No," The nurse said grabbing Riker "your not going anywhere.. Your coming with me." "Why?" Riker asked. "Because, your friends and your brother is right.. There is something seriously wrong with you. Now follow me." The nurse said still having hold of Riker taking him down the corridor.

Rocky, Ratliff and Laura just watched. "Finally." Rocky said.

* * *

**Chapter 33 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW WITH WHAT U WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! :D **


	33. He's Got It

**Arlene.. GET A FRICKIN' FANFICTION! WE NEED TO PM EACHOTHER O_O Cause seriously.. I need to talk to you.**

**Thank for almost 200 reviews on this story! :D I didn't even think I would get this many.. :') **

**It'll Change Everything - Chapter 33**

* * *

Lets Recap:

_"See, now he's happy.." Ratliff whispered to Rocky "a second ago he was pissed.." Rocky nodded "I know, I am here.." Rocky whispered._

_"How are you mood wise?" Ratliff asked leaning forward. Riker shook his head "I don't even know what you two are up too.." Riker said "but.. If it's something bad.. Don't tell me.. My emotions are kinda all over the place.." "We figured.." Ratliff mumbled under his breath._

_Riker just smiled and began to laugh just a little. "What's so funny..?" Laura asked "Nothing," Riker said "I just remembered something funny.. From a while ago.. Something Ross did.. It was hilarious!" Laura then looked at Ratliff and Rocky for answers._

_"Riker.. I don't mean to be a little weird or anything," Laura said "but.. your not acting like yourself lately.." She said. "What do you mean?" Riker asked confused. "The constant mood changes.. Changing your mind about almost everything.." Laura told him "what's going on?" Riker shrugged "I don't know, guess.. Thats just me." He said._

_"What.." Riker said "I'm fine.. I promise.." He said. "Are you sure?" Ratliff asked "because I don't know about you, but Laura's right.. You've been acting weird lately.." Riker rolled his eyes "Look.. I don't know what you think.. But I know I am fine! Okay?" "See.. Now your getting angry again.. You were happy before." Rocky said. "Well what do you expect?!" Riker asked "you were all fine with me before.."_

_"You guys were totally fine with me before.. Now your accusing me that I am changing?" Riker said. "Whoa," Ratliff said "your blowing this waaaay out of this way out of proportion.. We're not accusing you of changing. We're just saying.. Your changing your moods faster than the weather." Riker shook his head "How am I?" Riker asked "your just.. Loosing it I swear." "We're loosing it?" Rocky questioned "you sure that its us that's loosing it..?"_

_The nurse then walked over "Is everything okay over here?" She asked. "Everything's fine." Riker said. "No it's not." Laura said. "Yes it is." Riker snapped. Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" The nurse asked Riker. "Why does everyone keep asking me this.." Riker said getting frustrated. "Because.. Your not okay." Ratliff said. _

_"I'm just gonna go.." Riker said. "No," The nurse said grabbing Riker "your not going anywhere.. Your coming with me." "Why?" Riker asked. "Because, your friends and your brother is right.. There is something seriously wrong with you. Now follow me."_

* * *

NOW.

About 10 minutes later, Ross came out of the room where he had his blood taken from him "Well that hurt.." Ross said walking back up to Laura, Ratliff and Rocky. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, where did Riker go?" Ross asked. "Er.. The nurse took him away." Rocky said. "Why?" Ross asked. "Cause there's something wrong with him." "Oh, is it cause he seems to be getting more and more like me because I noticed that.. Its a little scary.." Ross said still standing. "Oh hunny, if Riker was becoming more like you then we'd be having serious problems." Laura said. Ross dropped his arms to his side and rolled his head to a glare at Laura. Laura grinned at him a little.

Ross shook his head "No seriously, what's wrong with him?" Ross asked. Laura and Ratliff then looked at Rocky hinting to him to tell Ross about Riker. "Oh yeah, why me?!" Rocky asked. "Because you noticed it first." Ratliff said. Rocky looked at Ross "Riker may have bipolar.." Rocky said. Ross smiled and laughed a little "Bipolar bear.." He said. "Ross! This isn't funny.." Laura said. "Oh yeah, I know," Ross said pulling a serious face "but I just feel like bear needs adding onto the end of that word.."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him "Ross.. This is no time for your comments." Rocky said. "There's never a good time for his comments!" Ratliff raised his voice. They all nodded in agreement except for Ross.

"So.. Lets just say if Riker has got it," Ross said "does that mean we have to treat him nicely even when he acts like a bitch?" Ross asked. "Yeah... I think you should stay away from Riker if he has got it.." Laura said. Ratliff and Rocky nodded.

The nurse then came back down the corridor, but without Riker. "Hey, where's Riker?" Ratliff asked. "Oh yeah.. Er.." The nurse stumbled "he's just in one of them rooms down there.. At the end one.. You can go see him if you want. But.. I'd advise not too.." She said. "Why not?" Ross asked. "Because.. He's not exactly in the best-" "Mood?" Rocky cut the nurse off. "State," The nurse finished off "meaning.. He's kinda.. Broke down on the spot.. But I'm just letting him calm on his own."

She then turned to Ross "Okay, c'mon then you." The nurse said. "What..?" Ross said "I've already gave you my blood." "No, I know," She said "come into Rydel's room.. She's gotta give birth.." "Whoa! Wait! You want ME to help her?" Ross asked. "Kinda." "No way.." Ross said. "No, no," Rocky said putting his arm on Ross's shoulder "you should.. I think it would be.. Funny." "Oh yeah, and it would scar me!" Ross pointed out. "Just go.." Rocky said.

"I don't wanna.." Ross whined like a 3 year old. "Why not?" Ratliff mocked Ross's voice. "Cause.. I don't.. I just wanna stay here, possibly go see someone.. Ya know.." Ross said sitting down. "Awe.." Laura said smiling. They all looked at Laura like she was crazy. "Your worried about Riker aren't you!" Laura said smiling as if it was the sweetest thing in the world. "Wh_aaaa_t?!" Ross said pitchy "pfffft! Nooooo!" "Pffffft," Laura mocked "Yeah.." She said.

Ross sighed and looked down "Okay fine.. I am.." He said. "Well there's a first you've admitted you've been worried about him!" Rocky said shocked. "Shut up.." Ross snapped. "Ross," Laura said "you three just go see Riker, I'll go in there with Rydel." Laura said standing up. "She's my girlfriend!" Ratliff said "shouldn't I be helping her?" "Yeah, but somehow I don't think you'd be able to handle the screaming, the pain you'll get in your hand from her squeezing it so much.. Then you'll be out cold on the floor.." Laura said before smiling. "You know what," Ratliff said "when I have my own child with her, I'll help her!" He said "go knock yourself out Laura!" Ratliff said pushing her into the room. "What no!" Laura almost shouted until she was in the room.

Rocky and Ratliff looked at Ross "Ross, go see Riker," Rocky said "we'll wait here.." He said. Ross nodded "Okay.." He said before walking down the corridor.

* * *

**Chapter 34 coming soon! :D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Haha, who can't wait for Ross's comments? xD **


	34. PayBack

**Its 3:40 a.m. in the UK.. Wtf am I doing updating...**

**Oh yeah.. Ross moments.. Beware... Oh yeah.. and Ross has a.. Intelligent moment for once.. Shocker?**

**It'll Change Everything Chapter 34**

**It'll Change Everything - Chapter 34**

* * *

Lets Recap:

_"Hey, where did Riker go?" Ross asked. "Er.. The nurse took him away." Rocky said. "Why?" Ross asked. "Cause there's something wrong with him." "Oh, is it cause he seems to be getting more and more like me because I noticed that.. Its a little scary.." Ross said still standing. "Oh hunny, if Riker was becoming more like you then we'd be having serious problems." Laura said._

_"Ross.. This is no time for your comments." Rocky said. "There's never a good time for his comments!" Ratliff raised his voice._

_"So.. Lets just say if Riker has got it," Ross said "does that mean we have to treat him nicely even when he acts like a bitch?" Ross asked. "Yeah... I think you should stay away from Riker if he has got it.." Laura said. Ratliff and Rocky nodded._

_"Whoa! Wait! You want ME to help her?" Ross asked. "Kinda." "No way.." Ross said. "No, no," Rocky said putting his arm on Ross's shoulder "you should.. I think it would be.. Funny." "Oh yeah, and it would scar me!" Ross pointed out. "Just go.." Rocky said._

_"Okay fine.. I am.." He said. "Well there's a first you've admitted you've been worried about him!" Rocky said shocked. "Shut up.." Ross snapped. "Ross," Laura said "you three just go see Riker, I'll go in there with Rydel." Laura said standing up. "She's my girlfriend!" Ratliff said "shouldn't I be helping her?" "Yeah, but somehow I don't think you'd be able to handle the screaming, the pain you'll get in your hand from her squeezing it so much.. Then you'll be out cold on the floor.." Laura said before smiling. "You know what," Ratliff said "when I have my own child with her, I'll help her!" He said "go knock yourself out Laura!" Ratliff said pushing her into the room. "What no!" Laura almost shouted until she was in the room._

_"Ross, go see Riker," Rocky said "we'll wait here.." He said. Ross nodded "Okay.." He said before walking down the corridor._

* * *

NOW.

"I have the strangest feeling one of us should of gone with Ross.." Ratliff said. "Yeah.. We probably should of." Rocky said before sitting down.

* * *

Ross walked into the room and saw Riker sat on the chair. "H-hey bro.." Ross said smiling a little "h-how are things?" Ross asked taking a small step towards him. Riker looked at Ross as if saying 'what the fuck'. "Are you.. okay?" Ross asked. Riker shrugged.

Ross then began to look around the room "Looks cosey in here.." Ross said rocking back and forth on his feet. Riker cocked his head to the side "Are you okay?" Riker asked. "Fine.. Why do you asked?" Ross asked. "Cause your acting like you need to be signed into a mental hospital.." Riker said. "Fair enough." Ross shrugged.

The room was filled with a couple seconds of silence "So.. How ya feeling?" Ross asked. "My emotions are all over the place.." Riker said. "You sound like a girl." Riker mumbled. Riker threw a glare at Ross "Not funny man." Ross let his head drop about an inch.

"C'mon Riker.." Ross said "be happy! Do something! Your not you lately!" "I know.." Riker sighed "have you not been here the past 10 minutes?" Riker asked. "Unfortunately.. Yes..." Ross nodded. Ross frowned "But that doesn't give you an excuse not to be happy and excitable." Ross said sitting infront of Riker. "What do you mean?" Riker asked confused.

Ross sighed "Your Riker Lynch for crying out loud! My big, pain-in-the-ass, brother," Ross began "you've always been a happy-go-lucky person. All of a sudden in these past 6 months all of that changed. I don't understand why- Well.. I do understand why.. But I wouldn't let that bring me down. I'd just ignore it and be myself until it went away. That's all you needed to do, but instead you let it get to you big time.. That's not the Riker I know. The Riker I know is fun.. lovable.. awesome.. funny.. caring.. loving.. NO way angry in any sort of way.. Where's he gone? That's right.. He's gone just cause of one stupid mistake that was caused by his stupid little brother. I admit.. This is all my fault. I shouldn't of dragged you, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura, Raini and Calum to that party and none of this would of happened. We'd all be fine.. Rydel wouldn't be an emotional wreck.. Ratliff wouldn't feel out of place.. I wouldn't be a nervous wreck.. Rocky wouldn't be the one trying to hold everything together whilst it's falling apart.. and you.. You'd still be you instead of being here. Riker.. I miss you and I want you back. Unfortunately thanks to me, it's gonna be a while until you do come back. Just please.. Don't let this get to you so much. Try to be the happy person everyone know's you are..." Ross said.

Riker nearly had to stop his mouth from dropping open "K, firstly, I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth," Riker began "and.. Thanks bro." Ross smiled "Anytime.." Ross said "and.. You know what.. I think I might just stop being how I was with my random comments.. Cause I've seemed to notice that they can be annoying.." Riker nodded "Just a little.." Riker said "I'm glad your gonna change your ways a little." "Same.." Ross smiled.

Riker then went back to frowning. Ross cocked his head before looking over to the hospital bed "C'mon bro! Cheer up," Ross said standing up "have fun! Jump about! C'mon!" Ross said beginning to jump up and down. "Please stop.." Riker said. "Not until you smile or laugh or have some fun!" Ross said continuing to jump. Riker put his head in his hands "That's not gonna happen until you stop jumping around like a 5 year old.." Riker said before looking at him.

"Smile Riker.. Smile!" Ross said stopping jumping. He then went over to the bed and knelt on it. "Oh god.. No.. Ross.. Please.." Riker begged just a little. "Are yo gonna smile?" Ross asked. "With my condition.. I don't think I will be able to for a long time.." Riker pointed out. "Well.. I will get you to smile!" Ross said beginning to jump on the bed on his knee's.

But as he was the door opened and Ross let out his famous girl scream before going flying off the bed onto the floor "And.. He's back.." Riker said "new Ross didn't last 5 seconds.."

They then looked to the door where Laura was. Ross was layed on the floor where he'd just fallen off the bed. "Thought you were helping Rydel..." Ross said. "Oh yeah," Laura said "she doesn't want me to help her." "Then who does she?" Riker asked. "Ross." Laura said. "What!?" Ross shouted before jumping up off the floor to his feet "why?!" "Something about pay back.." Laura said looking at him confused. "For what..?" Ross asked. "I think I might know..." Riker said. Ross looked at both Laura and Riker confused. He finally clicked. "Wait?! What?! Just cause I got her into this situation.." Ross said. "Fair's fair." Laura said.

"No.. I'm not doing it.." Ross said folding his arms. "No, no," Riker said smiling and laughing abit "I think you should. It'll be hilarious for all of us." "Your smiling and laughing!" Ross pointed out smiling. "Don't change the subject c'mon," Laura said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room "this is partly your fault anyway." "Did I mention how much I hate my life?" Ross asked. "Plenty.."

* * *

**Chapter 35 coming soon !:D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**haha, payback time for Ross xD**

**OMG! ROSS HAD AN INTELLIGENT MOMENT IN THE STORY! O_O And then ruined it by falling off the bed...**


	35. The End Of The Story

"Do I really have to do this?" Ross asked whining. "Yes," Laura said pulling him along the corridor "she's your sister and you are going to help her." Ross stopped walking "Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Ross asked. Laura turned around and faced him "Then you'll never get a kiss from me again," Laura teased "or anything.. Not even a hug." Ross's mouth dropped open "You wouldn't.. you love me too much.." Ross said. "Try me." Laura said.

Ross sighed "Fine.. I'll help her.." Ross said giving in. "That's my boy." Laura said smiling. Ross then stuck out his lips for a kiss. "No.." Laura said "you gotta help her first." "Your mean!" Ross said folding his arms. "I know!" Laura said smiling "but you love me anyway." "Unfortunately.." Ross mumbled. "What was that?" Laura asked. "Nothing!" Ross said smiling.

Laura then grabbed Ross by the arm and took him down to Rydel's room where Rocky and Ratliff were stood outside. "Good luck bro." Rocky said grinning. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" Ross asked. "Oh yeah, very much!" Rocky said beginning to laugh. "You know.. I thought we'd still be shooting the LOUD music video," Ross said going towards the door "never did I think we would be here by the end of the day.."

Ross then entered the room. "Where the fuck have you been?!" Rydel asked frustrated. "Sorry! I was making sure Riker was okay!" Ross said walking towards the bed slowly. "I don't care about Riker right now! I care about getting this baby out of me!" She raised her voice. "Well.. Someone's hormones are playing up." Ross mocked. "Don't get smart now Ross, it's not gonna help you.." Rydel glared. "Oh I don't think anything's gonna help me after this," Ross said shaking his head "not even bleach is gonna work to get this memory from my mind."

Rydel then let out a scream, which made Ross nervous "Why are you screaming?!" Ross asked raising his voice. "Because it hurts!" Rydel shouted back. Ross took a deep breath "Okay, this is not gonna work if we are just gonna shout at eachother.." Ross said. "No! It's not gonna work because your an idiot!" Rydel snapped. "I will have you know I had a very intelligent moment back there with Riker." Ross said folding his arms. "Oh yeah? And how long did that last for?!" Rydel asked. Ross stood up straight "About 5 seconds.. Then I fell off the bed..." He dropped his arms down to his side. "You fell off the bed? How'd you fall off the bed?!" Rydel asked. "Uh.. I was jumping on it to cheer up Riker..." Ross said. "Only you Ross," Rydel sighed "only you.." Ross nodded.

The nurse then came into the room "You ready now?" The nurse asked. "No I am not." Ross said. "She was talking to me!" Rydel said. "Oh..." Ross said. "But yeah, I'm ready.." Rydel said. "Quick question before we go forward with this!" Ross butted in "what do I do through this.. Do I just stand here and watch.. or..?" "Oh mother of god give me the strength.." Rydel said flinging her hair back "I would really love to see the day you have your own children Ross.." "Wait! Am I supposed to.." Ross said stopping his sentence "oh god no!"

Rydel sighed. Sometimes she thinks her Mom gave birth to a idiot. "Just.. hold her hand.." The nurse said. Ross then took her hand "Your gonna enjoy this aren't you?" Ross said to Rydel. "Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy giving birth," Rydel said sarcastically "course I'm not you doof!" Ross sighed. "But after this, just so you know.. You'll need your hand re-building.." Rydel smiled at him. "Oh no.." Ross whimpered.

"Okay Rydel," The nurse said "you can push!" Rydel then began to push where she let out a little scream before clenching/squeezing Ross's hand. "ARGH!" Ross shouted. "SHUT UP!" Rydel shouted. "Sorry.."

Rocky, Ratliff and Laura were sat outside the room.

It had been 30 minutes since Ross went into the room.

"Oh god," Ratliff said "I can't imagine what he's going through." "I know.." Rocky said frowning. "It's hilarious." Ratliff said smiling. "Yeah I know." Rocky said beginning to smile. "You do realize that one of these days you two are gonna have to go through this when you have a child of your own.." Laura said. "Oh no.." Ratliff said with concern in his voice. "Although I think after today Rydel won't be wanting to have another kid.." Laura said. "Oh yeah!" Ratliff said smiling. Laura rolled her eyes.

The door then opened and Ross came.. stumbling out. "I.. I.. um.." Ross struggled for words. Rocky and Ratliff were finding it difficult to hold back the laughter. Aswell as Laura. "I think.. I think I'm scarred.." Ross said swallowing hard and sitting down beside Laura. "Awe." Laura said resting her head on Ross. "Can I have that kiss now?" Ross asked "I think I deserve it.." Laura giggled before looking up and kissed him on the lips.

Ross then pulled away "I don't think I am gonna get this image out of my head.. ever.." Ross said looking down at the floor. Laura, Ratliff and Rocky then began to laugh. "Its not funny!" Ross snapped "after today, I am never going through this again." Laura raised her eye brows. "U-unless it's with you.. and we're- No I'm being serious, I am never going through this again.." Ross said. Laura smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Riker?" Rocky asked. "I don't know" Ross said "in the room still?" Ross suggested. Riker then came walking down the corridor and sat next to Ratliff. "How's it going?" Ratliff asked. "Great.." Riker sighed "never better.." "Hey, when do you think we can get back to shooting the LOUD video?" Rocky asked. Everyone shrugged. "3 days.. Rydel will be out by then anyway." Ratliff said.

=== 5 DAYS LATER ===

It had now been five days since Rydel gave birth to her little girl. Kylie. She was now out of the hospital and once she was everyone got back to filming the music video for LOUD. They got it done at long last.

But Ross being Ross decided he'd have ago at one of the skate-boards.. and he fell off.

"You really are an idiot aren't you.." Riker said hovering above him. Ross nodded "Part of my specialty." Ross said smiling. Riker held out his hand where he helped Ross up. "I gotta say, your doing alot better now." Ross said. "Give it time." Riker said. "Okay.."

"Okay we're gonna shoot the last scene for the night and then we're done! Okay!" The director called.

They then filmed the last scene for the music video which was the band scene at night performing the song. The girl who was supposed to be Ross's love interest in the video still wasn't any better, so Laura still had to play that part.

But other than that the video was done.

The next day they sat down and watched it when it was put together.

**(http)(:) (/)(/) .com(/) watch?v=aLXO88Sl12Y - Or just type in on YouTube R5 LOUD and watch it before reading the next bit if you want ;) Don't have to.. But it'd have a really cool effect if you did :)**

The video finished "If I am honest," Ross said "I didn't think we were gonna get it done.." Everyone agreed. "But I'm glad we did." Rydel said.

Then Kylie began to cry from upstairs. "One second." Rydel said about to leave. "Wait," Riker said "let me go.." "You sure?" Rydel asked. Riker nodded "Yeah. Just stay here." He said before running upstairs.

Well.. Least Riker was now starting to manage. A little. Even if he did have bipolar.

But everyone knew everything was going to be okay from now on.

No drama. No nothing. Just happy. Hopefully.

Sure they'll hit a couple bumps in the road in the future. But they know they'll be okay.

The End.

* * *

**OMG! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I Cannot thank you enough! **

**When I first got this idea, I wasn't so sure on writing it. But I talked to a couple of people here on FanFiction, and I talked to my friend Dylan on twitter ( DylanNeptune) - Follow him! If i am honest.. Dylan's the one who convinced me the most to do it XD **

**I was like "No.. I'll get hated on" and he was like "Oh my god! Man up and just write it!" Haha. LOL. So.. thanks Dylan! :D **

**Thanks to the ones who reviewed with nice comments! :D **

**I got no hate from this story and I am surprsied. **

**ANOTHER THING THAT SURPRISED ME: **

**I got showed something. Ross was on his Quotev. He posted 4 stories on there and said to read them because they're amazing. And guess what? THIS STORY WAS ONE OF THE 4! I FREAKED OUT! The other three stories were "We'll Make It Through Whatever" "It's All About The Girl" & "Distance" Yeah.. **

**So Ross.. Thanks for reading? I guess.. Even though I made you a complete utter idiot.. But hey! At least you were fun! Love you! :D **

**But please Ross.. Please tell me you DIDN'T show anybody else this story... For the sake of my well being and heart... XD **

**Thanks again! :D **

**Peace out! ;)**


End file.
